


Un paso en la penumbra

by Kuro_Hebihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, exorcismo, misterio, onepieceyaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Hebihime/pseuds/Kuro_Hebihime
Summary: [Law x Luffy]  Law le hizo una seña al cantinero para que volviera a llenarle el vaso. El joven pareció dudarlo. —¿Se encuentra bien, padre? —preguntó consternado. No hubo respuesta.El exorcista se quitó el crucifijo que colgaba sobre su pecho y lo puso sobre la barra. —Tómalo como pago y sírveme de nuevo. El cantinero se encogió de hombros y obedeció sin saber qué más decir.Law se empinó el siguiente trago y cubrió sus ojos con la mano. «Soy un idiota». Se recriminó.El exorcismo por el que lo habían llamado terminó en un completo fracaso, y para empeorar las cosas, estaba seguro de que tras sus últimos actos ya tenía cerradas las puertas del cielo.





	1. El demonio en el establo

Law entró al bar del pequeño pueblo. Tomó asiento en la barra y se arrancó el alzacuello de la camisa para poder desabotonársela un poco. El calor en esa región era insoportable. Colocó su frente entre las palmas de sus manos y se recargó sobre la barra. 

—Lléname el vaso con lo que sea —le dijo al cantinero sin siquiera mirarlo. El hombre obedeció, consternado al ver lo que aquel personaje deseaba. Le sirvió un poco de whisky, mismo que desapareció de un solo trago. —Sírveme más —exclamó el ojigrís.

—¿Se siente bien, padre? —no pudo evitar preguntárselo. Era la primera vez que veía tomar al sacerdote. 

Law sonrió de lado sin subir la vista y señaló su vaso sin responder. 

«Soy un completo idiota». Pensó mientras se empinaba nuevamente la bebida como si de esa manera pudiera apaciguar el mar de emociones que le revolvían el estómago y la cabeza. 

Había sido enviado a investigar una supuesta posesión. Jamás pensó que se trataría de algo con lo que no sería capaz de lidiar, y para colmo, el exorcismo terminó en un rotundo fracaso. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto el padre Dracule, su superior, se enterara de lo que había pasado lo echaría de la orden, si no es que lo excomulgaba primero. 

—Sírveme más —le insistió al cantinero. Metió la mano debajo de su camisa y sacó la cruz de plata que solía llevar a todas partes. La miró a contraluz y soltó un bufido como si quisiera burlarse de sí mismo—. Puedes tomar esto como pago —le dijo mientras la dejaba caer en la barra—,  sólo… sigue llenando el vaso.

 

 

 

**EL DEMONIO DEL ESTABLO**

—Capítulo 1—

 

[Días atrás]

 

Law abrió los ojos cuando el viejo camión dejó de tambalearse. Finalmente había llegado a la última parada de su ruta. Miró por la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte. Se levantó y se estiró con pesadez, había sido un viaje de más de siete horas por lo que el cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle factura. Se colocó el par de guantes negros que utilizaba para cubrir los tatuajes de sus manos, tomó su equipaje y descendió. 

En el momento en que puso los pies sobre el piso de tierra sintió el aire caliente sobre el rostro, se cubrió los ojos al sentir que el polvo comenzaba a colarse entre su ropa incomodándolo bastante. Un hombre se acercó hasta él, pero tenía tanta tierra en los ojos que tardó en poderlo ver. 

—Padre, bienvenido al pueblo, lo hemos estado esperando, soy Merry, el sacristán, y estoy aquí para darle la bienvenida. 

Cuando finalmente lo enfocó se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad con cara bonachona y un peinado de carnero. Le regaló una leve sonrisa y le extendió la mano. 

—No me gusta mucho que me digan padre, puedes llamarme Law, Trafalgar Law —el sacristán pareció apenado ante el gesto y en vez de estrecharle la mano se la tomó con ambas y le hizo una reverencia.

—Permítame llevarme su equipaje. 

—No es necesario, lo cargaré yo mismo —Law tomó su pesada maleta y se la echó al hombro sin problema. Miró de reojo aquel pequeño pueblito tan alejado de todo. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver la iglesia, sólo necesitaba cruzar una pequeña plazuela para llegar ahí. —¿Puedo hablar con su sacerdote? —preguntó. Necesitaba un sitio donde pudiera alojarse. 

—Hace más de cinco años que murió —comentó el sacristán apenado—. Desde entonces este es un pueblo olvidado por Dios. 

—No digas eso, seguramente enviarán pronto a alguien más. 

El sacerdote sabía que existían muchos lugares como ése, donde el párroco de toda la vida moría y la orden tardaba años en encontrar algún voluntario que deseara quedarse ahí. 

En cuanto la gente reconoció su camisa negra y su alzacuellos blanco comenzó a atiborrarse cerca de él y a murmurar entre ellos. «Qué raro, parecería que tienen miedo», pensó. Una mujer se atravesó en su camino y lo tomó de la mano para besársela.

—Padre, ¡necesito confesarme!, ¡no puedo morir sin haberlo hecho! —Law se soltó sutilmente de aquel contacto tan efusivo. 

Merry tomó a la mujer de los hombros y la apartó del camino —deja que el padre se instale primero, mañana veremos si se puede —le dijo en un susurro que el ojigrís alcanzó a escuchar. La anciana asintió y accedió a irse después de besarle la mano nuevamente. El sacerdote le dio una bendición y siguió su camino. 

—Perdone, todos están entusiasmados con su visita —comentó Merry a modo de excusa—, nos hace mucha falta un sacerdote. 

Law se frotó la nuca y soltó un suspiro. Él no era un diácono, era un exorcista, y había ido a ese pueblo con un objetivo específico, no para celebrar misas. 

En cuanto puso un pie en la vieja iglesia el olor a madera podrida inundó su nariz. El lugar era viejo, aunque se veía que Merry hacía lo posible por mantenerlo limpio.

—Por aquí —le indicó el sacristán. Atravesaron una puerta que daba a un largo patio y hasta el fondo del mismo Law pudo ver la pequeña casa parroquial—. Aquí puede alojarse, el baño cuenta con agua corriente, aunque hace mucho que no hay electricidad. Le dejaré una lámpara de aceite para que pueda moverse durante la noche sin problema. ¿Necesita algo más? 

—No se preocupe, estaré bien —contestó. Merry le hizo otra pequeña reverencia y finalmente lo dejó a solas. 

Law miró a su alrededor. La pequeña casita constaba de dos habitaciones: la recámara y el baño. En el dormitorio había una cama vieja, un escritorio y su respectiva silla. El lugar había estado cerrado tanto tiempo que despedía un hedor desagradable, y para su mala suerte, ni siquiera contaba con alguna ventana que pudiera abrir por lo que se vio en la necesidad de dejar la puerta entreabierta. «Ni hablar, solo será por unos días», pensó para sí. No era como si estuviera acostumbrado a los lujos, pero no recordaba la última vez en que había tenido que prescindir de la electricidad. Se sentó en la cama que rechinaba con cada sutil movimiento y sacó el móvil que el padre Dracule le había dado. Como sospechaba, no había señal, así que decidió apagarlo. «Supongo que mañana tendré que buscar un teléfono público para reportarme», pensó. 

Pese a todo sonrió entusiasmado. Este caso era prometedor. 

Hace más de un mes que empezaron a llegar reportes sobre aquella región. La gente de ese pueblo y de sus alrededores afirmaba que los demonios se paseaban por las noches entre las casas, causando incendios y aterrorizando a los animales. Los culpaban de acarrear plagas que habían arrasado los sembradíos y de enfermedades terribles. «Nada fuera de lo ordinario». Pensó el ojigrís. Siempre era más sencillo culpar a algún ser intangible de las desgracias comunes de la gente. 

El último reporte fue el que les hizo tomar cartas en el asunto, pues hablaba de un joven al que habían apresado y que supuestamente estaba poseído. Dracule le encomendó ir a investigar lo antes posible, ya que una vida estaba en peligro. 

Sacó el expediente que le habían dado antes de partir y se dispuso a estudiarlo con detenimiento. 

 

Todo sucedió cuatro días atrás en una pequeña granja a las orillas del pueblo. A mitad de la noche, Dalton, el capataz, fue a despertar a su jefe para advertirle que algo malo le estaba pasando al ganado.

—¡Debe ser ese maldito coyote otra vez! —se quejó Wapol. Llevaban varios días intentando cazar a un supuesto animal que ya había matado varias vacas. Tomó la escopeta y revisó que tuviera cartuchos suficientes—. Esta vez no escapará con vida. 

Junto a un pequeño grupo de hombres salieron a defender al ganado, pero nada los había preparado para lo que encontraron. 

En medio de las reces espantadas reconocieron la silueta de una criatura que se estaba alimentando de una de ellas. Al iluminarlo se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de un animal, sino de un ser humano que con sus propias manos había estrangulado al animal y le había arrancado trozos de piel para abrirse camino hacia la carne. 

—¡A-alto ahí o disparo! —gritó el dueño de la granja mientras le apuntaba con el arma y le temblaban las rodillas.

El extraño joven alzó la vista, se puso en pie y limpió con el antebrazo la sangre que escurría por las comisuras de su boca. —¿Me pueden decir por qué la carne sabe tan mal? Yo pensé que sería deliciosa… —sacó la lengua como gesto de disgusto y miró a la gente a su alrededor esperando respuesta. 

El dueño de la granja, asustado y sin pensárselo mucho, disparó. El extraño joven recibió varias heridas en la pierna derecha a consecuencia de los perdigones y pegó un grito de dolor tan fuerte que asustó al ganado y provocó una estampida. De la nada el pasto debajo de Wapol comenzó a incendiarse y sus hombres tuvieron que auxiliarlo para evitar que su ropa se quemara completamente. 

El incendio comenzó a expandirse y el joven causante de todo quedó atrapado. Herido y confundido empezó a avanzar en círculos hasta que el humo le hizo perder la conciencia. Wapol, quien lo encontró primero, estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Dalton se lo impidió. 

—Es un ser humano —le dijo su capataz. El jefe escupió hacia el piso muy cerca de su zapato para hacerlo retroceder. 

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que sea!, ¡tu viste lo que este maldito estaba haciendo! Llévenlo al establo y aprésenlo bien, lo haré pagar por lo que hizo. 

Dalton no pudo evitar que los hombres de Wapol lo llevaran consigo. Amarraron al joven de las muñecas y lo colgaron del techo; sus pies apenas rozaban el piso. Lo dejaron ahí, inconsciente y sin atenderle la heridas, y se fueron a apagar el incendio antes de que se propagara hacia la casa.

 

…

 

Law detuvo su lectura. Hasta este punto podía concluir que se trataba de una persona enferma y que el incendio seguramente se originó por el disparo de la escopeta. «Alguna chispa debió dar con el pasto seco», pensó. No había nada que lo hiciera sospechar sobre algún acto sobrenatural. Soltó un suspiro, en parte se sintió defraudado. En todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro de la orden de exorcistas no había encontrado más de tres casos verídicos, y de ninguno se había podido encargar personalmente. 

«Trafalgar, eres un hombre inteligente, con buen criterio y con una preparación médica que te hace el candidato ideal para este tipo de misiones». Le había dicho en alguna ocasión el padre Dracule. Law estaba cansado de ser al que siempre mandaban para encontrar la explicación científica, necesitaba un poco de acción de vez en cuando.

 

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se trataba de Merry, quien traía consigo una jarra de agua, vasos y un par de toallas limpias. El padre se levantó de la cama y dejó los documentos a un lado invitándolo a pasar. 

—¿Qué sabes sobre el joven que tienen en la granja? —preguntó directamente. El sacristán tragó saliva y dudó unos instantes entre hablar o callar. Finalmente dejó las cosas en el escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla con una postura demasiado tensa. 

—Nadie sabe quién es, ni siquiera en los pueblos vecinos, solo se sabe que… —se frotó el brazo como si sintiera un escalofrío—, bueno, desde que apareció, las cosas han empeorado en el pueblo. 

—Cuéntame —lo alentó a proseguir. Merry se encogió de hombros. 

—Los perros pasan la noche entera aullando, los pájaros se han ido, el viento azota con más furia y se han reportado más de quince incendios inexplicables entre otras cosas. 

—¿Y no cree que eso pueda deberse al mal clima? —el sacristán ladeó la cabeza como si eso fuera imposible—. Aquí las noches siempre han sido heladas y los días abrasadores, a pesar de eso los animales jamás se habían alterado tanto.

—Ya veo —comentó el sacerdote. Por el tono de voz del sacristán podía deducir que estaba aterrado, era mejor no seguir preguntándole cosas—. Mañana a primera hora iré a conocer la granja. 

—Padre, debo advertirle algo. En este pueblo no tenemos ley, así que cada quien gobierna sus tierras. No provoque la ira del Wapol, no es una persona paciente. 

—No se preocupe, solo haré una pequeña investigación, eso es todo —Merry se despidió amablemente y finalmente se retiró. 

 

Esa noche Law durmió poco, pues como le habían advertido, los perros no dejaron de aullar ni un solo instante. 

 

A la mañana siguiente el exorcista despertó temprano. Agradeció la ducha fría, pues comenzaba a sentirse el calor con intensidad. Se colgó la cruz de plata que representaba a su orden y la ocultó debajo de su camisa negra, no estaba seguro de con qué tipo de hombres tendría que tratar, así que lo ideal era extremar precauciones. Dudó en ponerse los guantes, pues al parecer el calor subiría todavía más, pero finalmente se los colocó. Mucha gente se impresionaba al ver a un sacerdote con la palabra _muerte_ tatuada en los nudillos. 

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una charola llena de comida, al parecer Merry se había preocupado por prepararle algo para el desayuno. 

Tomó un poco de leche fresca y carne, e hizo a un lado una enorme hogaza de pan recién horneado. «Será mejor que me lo lleve y vea después que hacer con él», pensó. Él no pensaba comérselo, pero tal vez podría regalarlo en el camino, no le iba a bien desperdiciar comida. Lo guardó en su maletín junto con algunas cosas básicas y se dispuso a partir. 

La granja, como le había indicado Merry, se encontraba en dirección norte y podía llegar ahí caminando. El calor era tan sofocante que no pensaba apresurarse demasiado, así que aprovechó para sacar el expediente y leer un poco más en el trayecto.

 

…

 

Tras haber pasado gran parte de la noche combatiendo el incendio nadie fue a ver el estado del extraño joven hasta la tarde siguiente. Wapol, después de haber recibido atención por sus heridas, le indicó a sus trabajadores que lo acompañaran al establo.

—Tal vez ya se murió de frío —bromeó uno de sus hombres, pues el día anterior el joven sólo vestía un chaleco, pantalones cortos y un sombrero de paja. Dalton le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria que lo hizo callar. 

Abrieron las puertas y encontraron al joven en la misma incómoda posición en que lo habían dejado. Al acercarse notaron algo extraño. No había rastro de ninguna de sus heridas, pese a que su piel estaba teñida por la sangre seca. 

Más de uno se persignó en ese momento.

—Ey, pedazo de imbécil ¡despierta! —Wapol le aventó un balde de agua que logró su cometido. El joven parecía consternado y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada todo a su alrededor sin entender por qué estaba ahí. 

—Tengo hambre —exclamó. 

Wapol se acercó a él y con un gesto burlón le colocó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. —Puedes comerte esto —exclamó. Sus hombres rieron con él. 

El joven apretó los dientes y lo miró de una manera tan intimidante que lo hizo caer de espaldas, el establo comenzó a crujir como si fuera a venirse abajo.

—Aléjate de mí —soltó el rehén. Desde donde estaban escucharon como los animales de la granja comenzaron a hacer ruidos presintiendo el peligro, el estruendo era tal que los hombres de Wapol comenzaron a temblar de miedo. 

—¡Es un demonio! —chilló uno de ellos, quien sacó de entre sus ropas una cruz que llevaba consigo, en cuanto el preso la vio desvió la mirada, como si le molestara la vista. 

—¡Acabaré contigo! —Wapol cargó su arma y apuntó. Una de las vigas del establo se partió en dos provocando que un buen pedazo de madera cayera sobre ellos. Alcanzaron a quitarse justo a tiempo para no morir aplastados. 

—¡Detente, si el establo se cae tú también quedarás atrapado! —le advirtió Dalton al joven sin poder esconder el temor que sentía. El preso pareció pensárselo un poco y el crujido cesó. Clavó su mirada glacial en Wapol, quien temblaba en el piso sin decir palabra. 

—Si vuelves a acercarte me aseguraré de que tengas una muerte horrible —lo amenazó. 

Wapol salió corriendo y no volvió a entrar en el establo. Dalton se dirigió esa misma tarde al pueblo más cercano en busca de un sacerdote, quien a su vez, dio aviso a la orden de exorcistas.

 

…

 

Law cerró el documento antes de llegar a la granja. El lugar, ciertamente, despedía un aura extraña, pues no se escuchaba el habitual canto de los pájaros. Todo permanecía en un silencio sombrío. 

Uno de los trabajadores lo vio y corrió rápidamente a la casona principal para dar aviso. Pronto apareció el dueño de la granja, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya era hora de que alguien viniera —exclamó descortés—. Quiero que se deshaga de esa cosa cuanto antes, está arruinando mi granja. 

—Buen día para usted también —comentó el exorcista con sarcasmo. Wapol no le había agradado en lo absoluto. 

Dalton se acercó a él, y como si quisiera disculparse por el tono grosero de su patrón, le estrechó cordialmente la mano—. Nos alegra que esté aquí, padre.   

—¿Dónde se encuentra el joven? —preguntó. El capataz se encogió de hombros como si se sintiera avergonzado—, lo llevaremos con él. 

Wapol se cruzó de brazos y tomó rumbo hacia el lado contrario dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a ir, así que su capataz le hizo una seña al exorcista para que lo siguiera. 

Law le dirigió una última mirada al dueño de la granja. «Pedazo de imbécil», pensó. Una parte de él deseaba decirle unas cuantas verdades, sin embargo, debía ser prudente, era una de las cosas que había aprendido en el seminario. 

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio que se dirigían al establo. 

—¡No me diga que han mantenido al chico en ese lugar desde que lo encontraron! —su tono de voz dejaba en claro su disgusto, una vez más pudo ver que el rostro de Dalton se llenaba de vergüenza. 

—Después de lo que pasó con él nadie ha tenido el valor de acercarse. 

Alrededor y en forma de valla habían colocado grandes cruces de madera con hojas de la Biblia pegadas en ellas. —Es lo único que se nos ocurrió para evitar que escapara —comentó Dalton—, de no haberlo hecho seguramente el establo ya estaría derribado. 

Law pudo notar que fuera de aquel círculo todo el pasto estaba quemado a consecuencia de un incendio más reciente, pero dentro de él, estaba intacto. Atravesaron la improvisada valla y se detuvieron frente a las gruesas puertas del establo. Dalton tomó el madero que lo mantenía cerrado, pero antes de moverlo volteó a ver al exorcista y bajó la cabeza. 

—Por favor, padre, perdónenos. 

Al entrar el sacerdote comprendió en seguida el motivo de la disculpa. En medio de aquel mugroso lugar pudo ver al mentado joven colgando de sus muñecas. Las ataduras le habían abierto unas enormes yagas y parecía estar inconsciente con la cabeza baja. 

—¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! —el ojigrís dejó a un lado sus cosas y rápidamente se acercó al chico temiendo que estuviera muerto. Percibió su aliento débil y sus labios resecos se movieron ligeramente como si quisieran susurrar una palabra. 

Law no se lo pensó dos veces y avanzó hasta Dalton tomándolo de la playera —consígueme comida y algo de agua ¡ahora! —exclamó como una orden. El capataz movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y salió corriendo. 

—Resiste —le susurró al joven mientras tomaba sus signos vitales, era un verdadero milagro que siguiera vivo. 

Tras unos minutos de espera Law escuchó un ruido y se dirigió a la puerta. Por un momento pensó que podía tratarse de Dalton, pero no fue así. 

—¿¡Agua y comida!? ¡Usted ha venido aquí a eliminarlo, no a darle fuerzas para que termine de destruir mi granja! —Wapol, junto a su séquito, traía a jalones al capataz, a quien no le habían permitido conseguir el pedido. El dueño de la granja gritaba cobardemente detrás de la improvisada valla y de sus hombres para no acercarse de más al establo. 

—¡Hay un ser humano aquí, no voy a permitirles que lo dejen morir así! —el ojigrís avanzó hacia Wapol, pero lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente y con un fuerte empujón lo hicieron retroceder. El granjero, quien traía la escopeta en la mano, le apuntó al exorcista. 

—Escúcheme bien, padre, haga su trabajo o no saldrá de aquí. ¡Cierren las puertas! —sus hombres parecieron dudar—. ¡Háganlo! —repitió. 

Con temor en el rostro obedecieron. Law escuchó el ruido del enorme madero que volvieron a colocar. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla sin conseguirlo. Se agarró la frente con una de las manos y soltó un pesado suspiro. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían terminado así? Ahora era un rehén más de ese granjero idiota. 

Miró de reojo al joven que seguía al borde de la inconciencia. «Este no es momento para lamentarme», pensó. Empezó a recorrer el establo en busca de alguna toma de agua, si ahí guardaban animales de granja debía haber al menos una—. ¡Aquí está! —llenó el primer recipiente que encontró decentemente limpio y se lo llevó al chico del sombrero de paja. Le alzó el rostro con cuidado y le acercó la bandeja. 

—Toma un poco —aún con los ojos cerrados el preso pareció reaccionar cuando sintió el frío líquido y le dio un par de tragos con tanta premura que comenzó a toser—. Estarás bien —le susurró el ojigrís quien en vano intentó liberarlo de las gruesas cuerdas que lo detenían. Encontró un pequeño banco de madera y se lo colocó debajo de los pies para que no cargara todo el peso de su cuerpo con las muñecas—. Perdóname, es lo mejor que puedo hacer —le dijo a pesar de que el joven parecía no haberlo escuchado. 

Recordó el pedazo de pan que guardaba en su mochila y se apresuró a buscarlo. Tal vez podría reanimarlo lo suficiente para que comiera un poco...

De pronto, pese al intenso calor que se sentía, un escalofrío glacial le recorrió la espalda. 

Dejó el maletín que traía y volteó en seguida hacia el preso. Su cuerpo terminó de erizarse, era como si todo su ser le advirtiera sobre un peligro.

El joven del sombrero de paja estaba despierto.

 

Y lo miraba fijamente con un gesto sombrío.

 


	2. Susurros en el aire

**SUSURROS EN EL AIRE**

—Capítulo 2—

 

Law se quedó pasmado ante la sombría mirada de aquel joven. _«Algo no está bien»,_ fue lo primero que atravesó su cabeza. Decidió ignorar aquella sensación de peligro, tomó el pan que había ido a buscar y se acercó con cautela. — _Debes tener hambre_ —­cortó con los dedos un pequeño trozo de la hogaza y se lo ofreció. El joven desvió la boca, pero su estómago gruñó con intensidad, delatándolo. Law se quitó los guantes e intentó tocarle la barbilla sin mucho éxito. 

— _No voy a hacerte daño ­_ —soltó el sacerdote en un tono de voz suave—. _Mira_ —tomó el trozo que tenía entre los dedos y se lo comió—, _tiene buen sabor._  

Pese a que no disfrutaba mucho del pan, tenía que demostrarle a aquel chico que no tenía nada de malo. 

El joven ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y clavó su entera atención en el resto de la hogaza, sacó su lengua y la paseó instintivamente por sus labios resecos. El sacerdote cortó otro pedazo y volvió a ofrecérselo. Esta vez la boca del joven cedió y engulló el trozo de pan con rapidez. Law siguió alimentándolo poco a poco para evitar que se atragantara. En el último bocado la lengua del joven escapó de su boca e inesperadamente lamió los dedos del exorcista en busca de las últimas migajas. Law retiró lentamente la mano, conmovido por la desesperación del chico. 

— _Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, no tengo nada más conmigo_ —agregó. El preso seguía con la mirada fija en él, aunque la había suavizado bastante. Por un momento el pesado silencio inundó el establo. 

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ —preguntó Law para romper el hielo _,_ pero no recibió respuesta.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente. El calor comenzaba a sentirse con una intensidad abrumadora. Se puso a recorrer el establo en busca de algo más que le resultara útil para el cuidado del chico, o bien, para escapar de ahí. De vez en vez sus ojos se desviaban hacia el joven, que seguía pendiente de sus movimientos. Su mirada le recordaba a la de un gato: fija e inexpresiva, como si estuviera dispuesto a saltarle encima a la menor provocación. 

Soltó un pesado suspiro. Por culpa del calor la camisa comenzaba a pegársele al cuerpo. Bebió un poco de agua fría y con un trapo que había encontrado se humedeció el rostro y el cuello. El agua escurrió por su pecho hasta adentrarse en su ropa, con ese intenso calor le resultó de lo más agradable. Se quitó el alzacuello y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa dejando al descubierto la cruz de plata que colgaba en su pecho. La tomó entre sus dedos y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Esa cruz era el símbolo de su congregación, se la habían entregado el día que se ordenó sacerdote. 

Volvió a humedecer el paño y esta vez se acercó al joven. — _Déjame refrescarte un poco_ —extendió la mano hasta su rostro, pero al sentir su cercanía el preso soltó un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido y alejó la cabeza con repulsión. 

— _¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!_ —demandó con la voz lastimada por la sed.

El exorcista se mostró sorprendido, pues hasta ese momento no se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás — _Es sólo agua_ —miró el trapo como si en él pudiera encontrar la respuesta. El joven comenzó a tirar de sus ataduras haciéndose daño. Law volvió a intentarlo y esta vez el gruñido subió de intensidad a tal grado que sintió que le lastimaba los oídos.

 _—¿Qué es lo que te molesta?_ —preguntó contrariado.

— _¡La cosa que cuelga de tu cuello!_

Law tomó la cruz entre sus dedos y la apretó.

— _¡¡Quítatela!!_ —volvió a gritar el joven con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El exorcista sintió que el piso vibraba suavemente. El establo entero crujió y el ganado al otro lado de los muros empezó a movilizarse como si algo estuviera alterándolo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo ¿realmente era el joven quien estaba causando tal alboroto? El chico no dejaba de retorcerse y de los amarres escurrían algunas gotas de sangre, pues las heridas en sus muñecas se estaban abriendo nuevamente.

— _¡_ _Cálmate, cálmate! lo haré_ —accedió finalmente. El preso estaba muy débil, no era el mejor momento para alterarlo. Se retiró la cruz del cuello y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, logrando así que su acompañante se relajara un poco. 

 _«Esto no me gusta»,_ pensó Law. La alerta que había sentido al principio pareció incrementarse. En definitiva algo no estaba bien con ese chico. 

— _¿Puedo acercarme ahora?_ —el preso dejó de pelear y soltó un suave jadeo—. _Tomaré eso como un sí._  

Acercó ambas manos a su cabeza, el joven lo miró como lo haría un animal nervioso ante un nuevo contacto. — _No voy a hacerte daño_ —Law se movió con lentitud para no asustarlo más y le bajó el sombrero de paja que cubría su cabello hasta dejarlo colgando de su cuello. Empezó a humedecerle el cabello y el rostro polvoriento, el joven ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos como si disfrutara de ese sutil contacto. Bajó por su torso haciendo una leve pausa en una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho del chico. Lo miró con detenimiento, de no ser porque estaba frente a él juraría que una herida de ese tamaño hubiera matado a cualquiera. El joven frunció el seño y lo miró de mala manera como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando. 

— _Perdona, tenía curiosidad sobre tu cicatriz,_ _¿qué fue lo que te pasó?_  

Al ver que no obtendría ninguna información al respecto dejó el tema de lado y continuó su avance. 

Bajó hasta las piernas para limpiar la sangre seca que llevaba días adherida a su piel. No había ningún rastro de las supuestas heridas que se relataban en el informe, llegó a sus pies y haciéndole a un lado las sandalias, se los lavó también. 

— _Te pido perdón por todo lo que te han hecho pasar. Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes..._  

— _¿A qué has venido?_ —lo interrumpió en forma hosca. Law esbozó una sonrisa de lado al ver que finalmente el joven se decidía a entablar un diálogo. 

— _Estoy aquí para ayudarte, aunque, como puedes ver, también me encerraron. No soy muy bueno para esto de los rescates_ —bromeó en un intento de romper el hielo. 

El chico lo recorrió con un aire despectivo de pies a cabeza. Torció la boca y volvió a cerrar los ojos sin decir palabra.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_ —insistió el sacerdote, pero la cabeza del chico comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante sin hacerle el menor caso. Estaba tan agotado que al parecer se había quedado dormido. Law tomó el sombrero de paja y se lo volvió a acomodar sobre la cabeza con cuidado para no despertarlo—. _Está bien,_ _por ahora te llamaré Mugiwara_ —dijo en voz baja. Necesitaba nombrarlo de alguna manera para empezar a elaborar su informe. Tomó asiento en una paca de paja y sacó de su maletín la libreta que llevaba a todas partes. Ya que no había mucho por hacer empezó a escribir su primeras impresiones.

  

El día siguió su curso y el joven no volvió a despertar. Era mejor así, debía guardar energía. Law, aburrido como ostra, se había recostado en el piso para observar por los hoyos del tejado los últimos rayos de sol. 

 _«Me pregunto si el padre Dracule estará preocupado»._ Había quedado de reportarse en cuanto llegara al pueblo, y por lo que podía apreciar, ya casi era de noche nuevamente. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber echado el móvil a su maletín, aunque estaba casi seguro de que tampoco tendría señal en un lugar como ése.

Escuchó una discusión fuera del establo y se paró de un brinco. Corrió hacia la puerta y se asomó entre los maderos para intentar descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que vio fueron las siluetas de cinco hombres que venían acercándose al establo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se alegró al reconocer entre ellos a Merry, el amable sacristán del pueblo. 

Merry discutía acaloradamente con Wapol, y Dalton parecía estar mediando la situación. Otros dos individuos de edad mayor a los que Law no conocía parecían tomar palabra de vez en vez. 

— _¡No puedes mantenerlo ahí dentro contra su voluntad! ¡una cosa es que tengas a un perfecto desconocido amarrado en tu granero, pero otra muy diferente que apreses a un sacerdote! ¡Acaso estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a medio pueblo! ¡El rumor de que lo tienes aquí se está extendiendo con rapidez...!_  

— _Entiende, Wapol, si algo le sucede nadie más estará dispuesto a ayudarnos_ —agregó un hombre desconocido que poseía un largo bigote trenzado. 

 _—Eres un terco, pero sé que no eres ningún idiota, déjalo libre_ —terció una vieja que traía consigo una botella de ron. Por lo que Law podía comprender se trataba de personas lo suficientemente influyentes como para hacerle frente sin miedo. 

El jefe de la granja se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover el pie, nervioso. — _Está bien, sáquenlo de ahí, pero con la condición de que se lleven también a ese demonio._  

Los otros se miraron entre sí y Law pudo ver un atisbo de duda en sus ojos. ¿Acaso le tenían tanto miedo también? Murmuraron algunas cosas entre ellos y empezaron a mover la cabeza en forma negativa. 

— _¡Acepto el trato!_ —exclamó Law desde adentro del granero alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que escucharan su grito, los demás se acercaron curiosos al escuchar su respuesta— _. Yo mismo tomaré al joven bajo mi cuidado. Además de sacerdote tengo estudios en medicina, podré hacerme cargo de él personalmente sin molestar a nadie_. 

Los que estaban afuera intercambiaron miradas indecisos, ninguno de ellos quería al extraño joven cerca de sus familias. — _Llamaré a mis superiores y me lo llevaré lo más pronto posible_ _, les doy mi palabra._

Pese a su intento por convencerlos, los ancianos del pueblo parecían seguir dudando. Law volteó a ver al Mugiwara que seguía amarrado de esa manera tan lastimera. _«No puedo dejarlo más tiempo aquí»._ Soltó un suspiro de resignación. 

 _—Pídanme a cambio lo que quieran, cualquier cosa, y si está en mis manos lo haré._  

Esta vez la reacción pareció ser favorable. Hablaron un poco entre ellos y finalmente la vieja habló. 

 _—De acuerdo, te lo daremos, pero a cambio deberás quedarte aquí como párroco de nuestro pueblo._  

Los ojos de Law se abrieron sorprendidos. 

_—No puedo hacerlo, tengo otros deberes y en mi congregación soy un miembro indispensable, pero me encargaré de encontrar alguien que…_

_—De eso nada —_ lo interrumpió _—_. _Ya antes nos han hecho promesas vacías y no vamos a esperar otros cinco años a que otro sacerdote pase por aquí._  

Law apretó los puños, la simple idea de pasar el resto de su vida en un lugar como ese lo llenó de un terror indescriptible. Soltó un suspiro y pensó cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. 

 _—Me quedaré hasta que pueda encontrar a un párroco definitivo —_ soltó con voz firme _._ Sabía bien que necesitaría mover todas sus influencias, pero con la ayuda del padre Dracule estaba seguro de que no le llevaría demasiado tiempo. 

La gente del pueblo se miró entre sí y finalmente aceptaron. 

Wapol escupió en el piso y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casona. — _Si algo le pasa a al pueblo será culpa suya y de nadie más. No vengan luego a lamentarse cuando sean sus casas las que ardan en llamas por culpa de este demonio._ —Aceleró el paso, no quería estar presente cuando liberaran a aquel muchacho. 

Law oyó que finalmente quitaban el tablón de la puerta. 

Al abrirla, una ventisca helada entró con furia calándole el cuerpo. Miró como el preso, que vestía poca ropa, temblaba de frío. 

— _¡Padre, me alegra ver que está bien!_ —exclamó el sacristán con alegría y le tomó la mano mientras hacía una reverencia. Los viejos lo imitaron aliviados al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado. 

— _Ayúdenme a bajarlo._  

Dalton le ofreció un cuchillo que traía en su cinturón, pero nadie más se atrevió a dar un paso dentro del establo. 

El sacerdote cortó las ataduras del joven lo más rápido que pudo, éste, al no poderse mantener en pie, cayó entre sus brazos. — _Todo estará bien_ —le susurró. Se quitó la camisa y aguantándose el tremendo frío cubrió con ella al joven mientras lo cargaba con cuidado. El chico no dijo palabra, estaba tan exhausto que se limitó a dejarse llevar.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera todos retrocedieron con miedo, Law pegó al chico contra su cuerpo de manera protectora. Notó también que lo miraban a él, observaban con detenimiento su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes. Law frunció el seño, no estaba interesado en darles ninguna explicación. Sin agregar nada más tomó rumbo hacia la iglesia a paso veloz. 

No tardó mucho en adentrarse en el pueblo. 

La gente comenzó a murmurar y a mirarlo con espanto cuando lo vieron encaminarse por la calle principal. _«Debo darme prisa»,_ pensó el exorcista. Podía ver en sus rostros una mirada de terror mezclada con ira, era ese tipo de mirada que le dejaba en claro que pronto estarían en problemas. Cuando finalmente se acercó a la iglesia el joven que traía entre los brazos comenzó a retorcerse — _Quédate quieto_ —le pidió, pero a cada paso los movimientos aumentaban, al igual que los extraños sonidos guturales que salían entre sus quejidos. 

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto intentó poner un pie dentro de la iglesia el joven comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos y a gritar como si acabaran de lanzarlo al fuego. — _¡No voy a entrar aquí!_ —exclamaba como un loco. 

El padre miró a su alrededor, la gente empezaba a reunirse para ver aquel espectáculo. 

— _Necesito que cooperes..._ —susurró. El chico extendió los brazos y se agarró del marco de la puerta para impedir el avance.

— _¡NO!, ¡NO VAS A OBLIGARME!_  

Law empujaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero el Mugiwara tenía una fuerza asombrosa y no lograba hacerlo ceder ni un ápice. Repentinamente la brisa comenzó a soplar como si tuviera vida propia, aterrorizando a la gente. Law volvió a insistir y a su alrededor se formó un intenso remolino que parecía querer arrancarlo del piso. 

Se estremeció totalmente. 

Por un momento sintió que el ventarrón le susurraba palabras incomprensibles. 

 _«¿Me estoy volviendo loco?»_ sacudió la cabeza, debía habérselo imaginado. 

 _—¡NO!_ —volvió a gritar el joven _—, ¡no quiero!_  

Sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse más violentos. Law apenas si era capaz de contenerlo y tras poner todo su esfuerzo en vano, se vio obligado a retroceder. 

Convencido de que sería imposible meterlo a la fuerza desistió. — _¡_ _Tú ganas!, ¡buscaremos otro sitio!_ —exclamó molesto. El viento, como si hubiera logrado su cometido, cesó de repente. 

El sacerdote tenía hambre y un frío impresionantes. El joven entre sus brazos se aferró a su pecho respirando con dificultad, estaba agotado y tenía fiebre. A pesar de su deplorable estado Law estaba seguro de que si volvía a intentar entrar gastaría sus últimas energías en evitarlo. 

Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. 

— _Necesito un lugar para pasar esta noche_ —exclamó a los presentes. 

A su alrededor la gente enmudeció, nadie estaba dispuesto a tenderle la mano. Ahora que su tatuado torso estaba al descubierto lo miraban con cierta desconfianza, como si no pudieran creer que él era el sacerdote que tan bien vestido había llegado esa mañana. 

— _Escúchenme bien,_ _este joven no ha comido en días y está herido, si ustedes no nos brindan su apoyo, lo condenarán a muerte_ —soltó con la voz claramente perturbada. 

No hubo respuesta. Buscó entre la multitud a Merry o a alguno de los ancianos que lo habían liberado antes, no pudo encontrar a ninguno, seguramente se habían escondido para no dar la cara. 

 _—¿¡Y se llaman a sí mismos hombres de bien!?_  

Muchas cabezas se agacharon mostrando vergüenza y otros tantos se retiraron a paso veloz. Law comenzó a sentirse desesperado, aún si conseguía un transporte para largarse del pueblo dudaba que el joven pudiera aguantar un viaje de tantas horas. 

 

— _Pueden quedarse conmigo._

Miró detrás de él, entre la gente apareció un hombre rubio que sostenía un cigarrillo. _—_ _Me llamo Sanji,_ _mi casa está por acá, les daré comida y una cama confortable._  

— _Te lo agradezco_ —el sacerdote esbozó una sonrisa aliviado, al parecer estaban a salvo... al menos por esa noche. 

Se abrieron paso entre los curiosos que reprochaban en voz baja al rubio por sus acciones, no era posible que el hijo de uno de los aldeanos más prominentes, aceptara llevarlo a su casa.

 

•••

 

— _Pónganse cómodos, traeré en seguida algo de comer._  

Sanji los hizo pasar a una habitación pequeña, pero acogedora, con una chimenea que mantenía el ambiente cálido. Law colocó al joven sobre la cama y le puso unas compresas frías sobre la frente. — _Resiste_ —le susurró, y sin pensárselo mucho, le hizo una suave caricia en el cabello. 

El Mugiwara abrió la boca, pero pareció arrepentirse y volvió a cerrarla sin emitir una sola palabra. De repente olfateó un delicioso aroma. Sanji había traído unas buenas porciones de carne asada. Intentó pararse de la cama, pero cayó al piso sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para volverse a poner en pie. Law lo ayudó a tomar asiento y le acercó el plato. El joven comenzó a engullir todo tan rápido que se atragantaba de vez en vez. Law también comió, sorprendido al ver la velocidad en que desaparecía lo que habían puesto enfrente. 

— _¿Cómo puedo agradecerte la ayuda?_ —le preguntó al rubio que parecía complacido al ver la manera en que el joven comía. 

— _Con saber que esto hará enojar a mi padre me doy por bien servido_ —Sanji sonrió de manera socarrona—. _He de decirle que no soy ningún creyente y tal vez sea el único en este pueblo que no tenga algo en contra de este chico._  

Law pasó por alto sus motivos, sea como sea le había salvado la vida. _—Gracias._  

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno al sacerdote, quien se negó _—por cierto, lindos tatuajes, ¿todos los de su congregación lucen así? —_ Law sonrió levemente.

_—Todos tenemos pasado, ¿no es así? Estos tatuajes me los hice antes de ordenarme._

_—Ya veo —_ comentó el rubio _—. Será mejor que no los deje mucho a la vista, la gente de este lugar es de mente un poco… cerrada._

_—Seguiré tu consejo, de todas maneras no es como que disfrute andar paseando medio desnudo._

Sanji esbozó una sonrisa y dejó escapar el humo de su cigarrillo _—para ser un sacerdote, tiene buen sentido del humor. Descansen, si necesitan algo más estaré afuera recibiendo una buena reprimenda_ —exclamó con un dejo de burla, alzó la mano para despedirse y abandonó la habitación. 

Law regresó su atención al chico que ya había terminado de comer y ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba con una expresión parecida a una sonrisa. 

 _—¡Estuvo delicioso!_ —dijo. Por un momento parecía una persona diferente, pues su actitud era más relajada y alegre—. _¡Jamás pensé que supiera tan bien!_  

 _—Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que comes algo así —_ bromeó Law. El joven se puso serio de repente y desvió la mirada al techo.

« _Parece ser que dije algo que no debía»_ pensó el sacerdote. Era mejor cerrar la boca de una buena vez. 

 _—Descansa, mañana será otro día._  

El Mugiwara cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido. Law revisó su frente, la fiebre ya había desaparecido, así que lo cubrió con un par de cálidos edredones para evitar que pasara frío. Se puso en pie lamentando que todos sus objetos personales estuvieran en la iglesia, tendría que dormir con la ropa que traía puesta. Recuperó su camisa y se la colocó nuevamente. 

Al asomarse por la ventana pudo divisar entre las sombras de la noche a algunas personas que se detenían para mirar hacia su dirección. Sintió escalofríos, y corrió las cortinas. Antes de buscar un rincón donde pasar la noche tomó una silla y atrancó la puerta por si alguien intentaba entrar... o salir sin su permiso. 

En el piso de abajo comenzó a escuchar una fuerte discusión, debía ser Sanji y su padre. Pensó en bajar y unírseles, pero no le pareció prudente dejar al Mugiwara solo. 

 _«Solo espero que nos dejen quedar aquí al menos por esta noche»,_ pensó. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Tras unos cuantos gritos las voces fueron extinguiéndose por lo que decidió relajarse un poco, al parecer Sanji había ganado la partida. 

En la mañana a primera hora conseguiría un teléfono para comunicarse a la orden y arreglar su traslado lo antes posible. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se encontró con la cruz de plata. La sacó unos instantes y jugueteó con ella para luego volverla a guardar en el mismo sitio, no pensaba ponérsela todavía. Se acercó al Mugiwara procurando no hacer ruido. 

Comenzó a observarlo, el chico dormía plácidamente y un hilillo de saliva escurría por la comisura de su boca. 

Se veía tan tranquilo. 

Sintió curiosidad y estuvo a punto de hacerle la señal de la cruz en la frente para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera, pero desistió. Ya era bastante noche y lo menos que quería era lidiar nuevamente con una de sus extrañas rabietas.

Afuera, al igual que la noche anterior, los perros comenzaron a aullar. Era un ruido ensordecedor, sus dueños ya no hacían nada por callarlos, estaban acostumbrados.

Se sentó a un lado del fuego y ahí, arrullado por el movimiento de las llamas, se quedó plácidamente dormido.

 

Tal vez… demasiado confiado.

 


	3. Horas no adecuadas

**HORAS NO ADECUADAS**

—Capítulo 3—

 

La noche ya estaba avanzada y Law dormitaba al lado de la chimenea. Las llamas, que hace apenas un instante eran pequeñas, se habían incrementado bastante y el calor comenzaba a sentirse insoportable.

El exorcista empezó a removerse de un lado a otro, nervioso. Estaba teniendo un mal sueño. 

Dentro de su cabeza evocó aquel último y terrible recuerdo de su padre. Un recuerdo del día de su muerte. Podía escuchar a la perfección la risa del hombre culpable de todo, aquel que le había arruinado la vida y que en ese momento se encontraba sentado plácidamente en el sillón de la sala donde todo había sucedido. 

Law se encontraba hincado en el piso, sosteniendo el cadáver de su padre. Todos sus intentos de salvarle la vida habían sido en vano y ahora lo apretaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que toda la ropa se le había teñido de rojo. 

 _—No… no puede ser… no…_ —repetía una y otra vez de manera inconsolable mientras se balanceaba de manera acompasada—. _Por favor, Cora-san, perdóname…_  

Su mundo entero acababa de desmoronarse. 

El hombre en el sillón, cansado de verlo llorar, finalmente se puso en pie, se estiró de manera perezosa e hizo crujir su cuello.

 _—Deja de hacer una escena, Trafalgar, él se lo buscó. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, agarra tus cosas y el dinero que por eso estamos aquí. Tenemos que largarnos antes de que la policía descubra lo que pasó._  

La rabia que sintió al escucharlo fue demasiada. Sabía que era un monstruo, pero fue hasta ese fatídico momento que pudo verlo con suficiente claridad. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le empezó a doler la mandíbula. Clavó su atención en la pistola que había quedado tirada en el piso. 

Estaba seguro de que todavía tenía balas. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

 

…

 

El sacerdote finalmente despertó. Cubrió sus ojos con una de las manos y apretó los labios que le temblaban ligeramente. Estaba furioso, casi tan furioso como aquella vez. 

Respiró profundo. El calor que provenía de la chimenea era tan intenso que su camisa estaba empapada y se le había adherido al cuerpo. Empezó a desabotonársela con la mano libre, sintiendo como le temblaba.

 _«No pienses en eso»_ se reprendió. 

Hace años que había decidido seguir adelante y olvidar lo sucedido; era un hombre nuevo. No entendía por qué justo ahora el doloroso recuerdo lo había asaltado tan de repente. 

 _«El pasado no se puede cambiar»._  

Volvió a jalar aire antes de destapar sus ojos. Observó sus manos con detenimiento admirando cada letra escrita en sus nudillos. Las frotó con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de que se desvanecieran. Esas letras eran la única parte del tatuaje original que no se había atrevido a cubrir. Un tatuaje que antes de aquel fatídico día había lucido orgullosamente al lado de aquel hombre que tanto mal le había traído a su vida. Había decido conservar las letras como un doloroso recordatorio. Como un estigma… 

 

_—¿Por qué tienes la palabra «muerte» escrita en las manos?_

Al voltear hacia su derecha se llevó un tremendo susto. El mugiwara estaba en cuclillas tan cerca de él que tuvo que retroceder hasta que su cabeza chocó contra la pared. No tenía idea de cómo no había notado antes su presencia. El joven sigiloso tenía la mirada puesta en él, con esa expresión extraña que seguía inquietándolo. 

 _—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —_ soltó alterado. Tragó saliva e intentó componer el tono de su voz _—. No deberías estar despierto, vuelve a la cama_ —le comentó a la par que recobraba la compostura. 

— _Estabas hablando dormido_ —comentó el joven con clara curiosidad. Sus ojos negros empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Law, clavando su atención en los elaborados tatuajes que alcanzaba a entrever debajo de la camisa abierta.

 _—Perdona si te desperté, no fue mi intención —_ se disculpó el sacerdote.

El chico, que parecía no prestarle atención a sus palabras, estiró la mano hacia su pecho desnudo y colocó la yema de los dedos en el centro del tatuaje. Comenzó a descender lentamente, siguiendo los trazos con curiosidad. Law sintió un súbito escalofrío y detuvo su mano antes de que siguiera avanzando.

 _—No hagas eso_ —le pidió. 

El mugiwara lo miró de mala manera y se soltó. Se puso en pie, caminó hacia la puerta y empezó a jalar la silla que la mantenía atrancada. 

 _—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ —Law lo alcanzó y lo detuvo antes de que lograra quitarla. El joven lo empujó con el brazo para zafarse de su agarre.

_—Es aburrido estar aquí, ya quiero irme._

_—Tu cuerpo todavía está muy débil, descansa un poco más_ —insistió el sacerdote. El joven lo miró con una mueca parecida a un puchero. 

_—A ti que más te da lo que me pase._

Law soltó un suspiro, tomó al chico por la cintura y se lo echó cual costal para llevárselo hasta la cama. _—¡Hey! ¡bájame!_ —le reclamó el mugiwara, quien aterrizó sobre el colchón de manera brusca. 

 _—Escúchame bien, por ahora tú eres mi responsabilidad, así que tienes que obedecer lo que te diga, de lo contrario nos meteremos en problemas._  

El joven soltó una suave risa, como si aquello le pareciera una broma y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. 

 _—No puedes detenerme._  

Un ligero tic apareció en el ojo del sacerdote. Podía usar la fuerza, claro está, pero por ahora lo mejor era actuar con astucia. 

 _—¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto?_ —preguntó—. _Es noche y afuera no encontrarás otra cosa que un frío intenso. Adelante, si quieres morir congelado, por mí está bien._  

El joven torció la boca como si no hubiera pensado en ello y se cruzó de brazos. El frío no le gustaba en lo absoluto. 

 _—Espera a que sea de día y entonces nos iremos juntos_ —agregó Law.

El mugiwara lo miró y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. _—No necesito una niñera, vete_ —su tono había sido grosero. Acercó su rostro al del sacerdote como si deseara intimidarlo. Estaba tan cerca que su respiración chocaba contra los labios de Law. 

El sacerdote tuvo que hacer uso de su temple para no dejar escapar su mal genio, en vez de eso esbozó una sonrisa bondadosa y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza. 

_—No me iré, mi vocación no me permite alejarme de quien me necesita._

El mugiwara ladeó la cabeza, contrariado. _—¿Vocación? ¿Pues qué se supone que eres?—._ Su gesto parecía infantil e ingenuo. 

Law se frotó la nuca, ¿en serio no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez el chico era un poco lento. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar. 

 _—Soy un sacerdote y he venido especialmente a cuidar de ti._  

Inesperadamente el chico soltó una carcajada, Law tuvo que taparle la boca y hacerle señas para que guardara silencio, no quería despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa.

— _No le veo la gracia_ —exclamó. 

Volteó de repente a ver la chimenea cuando sintió que el fuego comenzaba a agitarse con violencia proyectando unas sombras tenebrosas por toda la estancia. El chico finalmente paró de reír. 

 _—Así que eres un sacerdote con la palabra «muerte» tatuada entre los dedos, me agradas —_ comentó el mugiwara e inesperadamente el movimiento del fuego cesó _—. Al parecer_ _no eres tan aburrido como había pensado. Está bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que encuentre algo más divertido qué hacer._  

 _—Prométeme que no escaparás —_ le dijo el sacerdote, tratándolo de la misma forma que haría con un chiquillo.

 _—Sí, sí, lo prometo —_ exclamó el mugiwara sin poder borrar todavía la sonrisa de sus labios.

Law se sintió molesto al escuchar el tono condescendiente y grosero el chico, pero no deseaba ponerse a discutir con él. _—Anda, duerme otro poco_ —volvió a insistirle. El joven soltó un enorme bostezo y accedió de buena gana. Law permaneció a su lado hasta que su respiración le indicó que estaba profundamente dormido. 

Como si todo ese tiempo hubiera contenido el aliento, soltó un pesado suspiro. ¿Quién era él? ¿Con quién estaba tratando? No estaba seguro. Lo único que podía afirmar era que tenía un caso interesante entre las manos. 

Aprovechando que no era visto comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento. Había algo sobrenatural en él, a esta altura estaba más que convencido, pero no podía asegurar todavía que se tratara de una posesión. Recordó todo lo que había leído sobre el tema. No había auto mutilación, tampoco dobles personalidades, ni mucho menos movimientos involuntarios… De hecho, ese chico parecía estar completamente cuerdo. 

Volvió a suspirar. _«Será mejor dormir otro poco»._ Había sido un día largo y no parecía ser el mejor momento para empezar a sacar conclusiones. 

Antes de acomodarse se acercó a la chimenea y sacó unos cuantos trozos de madera para bajarle la intensidad al fuego. Pese a que la sensación era menor que cuando despertó de su sueño, todavía se sentía acalorado. 

 

Inesperadamente algo llamó su atención.

  

Sobre el piso de la habitación había unas marcas negras hechas con hollín y provenían directamente de los maderos incandescentes. _«Parece como si algo hubiera salido arrastrándose de la chimenea»_ pensó. Siguió curioso el trayecto y se detuvo en seco cuando notó que las marcas terminaban en el sitio donde él había estado durmiendo. 

Sin poder esconder su espanto miró su ropa. 

Sus pantalones e incluso la camisa estaban llenas de hollín, parecía que alguien lo hubiera recorrido a placer con las manos sucias. Sintiendo un súbito temblor en el cuerpo empezó a sacudirse con violencia todo el polvo que traía encima. Sacó de su bolsillo la cruz de plata y se la colgó lo más rápido que pudo. Hasta ese momento se percató de un ligero dolor alrededor de su cuello. Corrió hacia el único espejo del cuarto y lo que observó lo dejó aterrado: 

Tenía la marca de dos manos, como si alguien hubiera intentado estrangularlo. Tocó la piel enrojecida y se dio cuenta que parecía haber sido hecha con un objeto caliente, pues sentía la piel sensible al contacto. 

Avanzó rápidamente hasta donde dormía el mugiwara y le observó las palmas de las manos. Estaban limpias y tibias. Pasó su atención hacia la puerta. Nadie había entrado, pues seguía atrancada.

Se aferró a su cruz de plata, la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó. Sin despegársela susurró una oración. 

En la calle, el ruido de los perros cesó inesperadamente y un silencio aplastante comenzó a aterrarlo. 

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran las 3:33. Hora conocida entre los estudiosos de la demonología como _La hora del diablo_. 

 _«Mierda»,_ pensó. Se fue directo a la chimenea y apagó por completo el fuego. Se sentó en un rincón y se hizo ovillo sin soltar su preciada cruz. 

Sabía bien que después de lo que acababa de pasar no sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

 

• • •

 

A primera hora de la mañana llamaron a la puerta. Law se dio unos suaves golpes sobre las mejillas para espabilarse un poco. Había pasado el resto de la noche vigilando al Mugiwara, que al parecer, había disfrutado de un sueño plácido y sin percances. Se paró con algo de dificultad y antes de abrir se dio un vistazo en el espejo. Sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que de costumbre. Bajó la vista y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al descubrir que las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido por completo. Alarmado, miró a su alrededor, toda la habitación estaba limpia, sin rastros de hollín. 

 _«Sé que no fue un sueño»,_ pensó, pero no había nada que pudiera demostrarle lo contrario. 

Volvieron a llamar, así que finalmente abrió la puerta. 

 _—¡¿Qué tal?!_ —saludó Sanji con una sonrisa—. _Espero que hayan pasado buena noche. Les preparé algo para desayunar._  

En cuanto el joven Mugiwara olfateó la comida abrió los ojos y tomó asiento de golpe, Law no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver su rápida reacción. 

 _—¿Qué es eso? ¡Tengo hambre!_ —exclamó—. _¡Huele delicioso!_  

Sanji sonrió de lado, le gustaban las personas con buen apetito. 

 _—Esta vez he preparado algo especial, espero te guste_ —el chico sonrió y se abalanzó enseguida sobre las charolas rebosantes de comida. Parecía no tener llenadera; pese a que la noche anterior había arrasado con todo, esta mañana comía con las mismas ganas. 

Law era consciente de que no tenía más tiempo que perder. Debía comunicarse con el padre Dracule cuanto antes, especialmente después de lo que había sucedido en la noche. 

 _—Sanji-ya, ¿hay algún lugar desde el que pueda hacer una llamada?_ —preguntó con la singular muletilla que hace años no usaba.

 _—En la planta baja hay un teléfono, puedes usarlo el tiempo que necesites —_ el rubio encendió su cigarrillo y tomó asiento al lado del mugiwara, divertido al ver la poca etiqueta que éste mostraba al comer.

Law se tensó al verlo con la guardia tan baja. Quiso pedirle que se alejara un poco, pero no se atrevió.

 _—¡Anda, ve de una vez! Yo vigilaré a este glotón por ti_ —lo animó. Sanji se acercó más a él y le susurró en voz baja—. _Dudo siquiera que se de cuenta que te has ido._  

Law, le dio un último vistazo al chico, todo parecía estar en orden. No pensaba tardar mucho, así que aprovechando su distracción con la comida, salió de la habitación. 

Cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras escuchó los pasos de alguien que venía detrás, volteó esperando ver a Sanji, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie. _«Calma, la falta de sueño ya te está afectando»_ se dijo; sin embargo, eso no evitó que por instinto apretara la cruz debajo de su camisa.

Cuando encontró el teléfono lo detuvo entre sus manos dudoso antes de atreverse a marcar. Tenía que explicar muchas cosas en poco tiempo. Repasó todo en su cabeza, tomó aire y marcó los números. 

Desde el otro lado de la línea el padre Dracule no tardó en contestar.

_—Trafalgar, me alegra saber de ti, estaba preocupado._

En cuanto escuchó la voz serena de su superior se sintió más tranquilo. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a relatarle su última aventura con lujo de detalle. El padre Dracule escuchaba con atención, solo haciendo preguntas cortas de vez en vez. Cuando terminó de ponerle al día, Law esperó pacientemente a que su superior le brindara un poco de claridad. 

 _—Ya veo, es necesario que saquemos a ese joven del pueblo cuanto antes. Habrá que traerlo a la orden, aquí estará seguro y podremos revisar su caso con más cuidado._  

 _—Entiendo, esta misma tarde buscaré un transporte y…_  

— _No_ —lo interrumpió su superior. 

Law se quedó pasmado al escuchar su negativa. 

_—Trafalgar, me temo que tú deberás quedarte donde estás. Has hecho una promesa y deberás cumplirla._

El ojigrís apretó la bocina.

 _—Pero, esto tiene mayor prioridad, ¿no puede enviar a otro sacerdote para cubrirme?, al menos hasta que logremos resolver el caso. Quiero estudiarlo, aprender un poco más sobre él y…_  

 _—No_ —la voz del padre Dracule sonaba autoritaria y tajante—. _Cumplirás con tu palabra, he dicho._

Law empezó a mover el pie de manera nerviosa. El caso del mugiwara era uno en un millón. Si se quedaba en ese horrible pueblo se perdería la oportunidad de su vida. 

 _—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer_ —agregó su superior—. _Roronoa está por regresar de su última misión. Le pediré que vaya hasta allá y recoja al muchacho._  

Law sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar a ese pesado? Zoro-ya se encargaría del exorcismo, y como siempre se llevaría todo el crédito, mientras que él tendría que quedarse a fungir como diácono de pueblo. « _La mano derecha de Dracule_ », pensó con sarcasmo. Todos en la orden sabían bien que se trataba de su favorito. Incluso existía el rumor de que… bueno, ese no era asunto suyo. 

El padre Dracule pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

_—Escucha, Trafalgar, todos tenemos papeles que desempeñar. Tú ya has cumplido tu parte, deja que Roronoa se encargue del resto._

— _No estoy de acuerdo, pero lo haré_ —soltó Law de mala gana. Por más que le pesara no debía desobedecerlo—. _Esperaré por él_. 

_—Deberá llegar allá a más tardar en dos días. Gracias por tu gran trabajo y que Dios te bendiga._

Después de colgar, Law le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, estaba realmente molesto. ¿Qué tenía Zoro que no tuviera él? Estaba seguro de que podría desempeñar un mejor trabajo como exorcista si tan solo Dracule le diera una oportunidad. 

Inesperadamente el piso comenzó a temblar con tanta fuerza que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared. Escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del cuarto y después un grito. Corrió enseguida. Al llegar se encontró a Sanji afuera de la habitación intentando encender un cigarrillo sin éxito, con la mirada vacía. Lo tomó de los hombros con premura. 

 _—¿¡Qué pasó!?_ _¿Estás herido?_ _—_ preguntó. El rubio dejó caer su encendedor al suelo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. 

 _—Salí solo un momento a dejar los trastes en el pasillo_ _y cuando escuché el ruido… yo…_  

Law no se esperó a que terminara de explicar y abrió la puerta de golpe. 

Tragó saliva y volvió a apretar la cruz de su pecho.

La chimenea estaba encendida y el fuego dentro de ella era de lo más intenso. El mugiwara no estaba por ninguna parte y el cuarto entero estaba cubierto por marcas de hollín similares a las que había descubierto la noche anterior, sólo que esta vez se dirigían directamente de la chimenea hacia la cama y desaparecían por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

Law tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no caer, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado.

  _—Alguien o algo… se lo ha llevado._

 La conclusión lo dejó horrorizado.

 

 

 


	4. Secretos de muerte

 

**SECRETOS DE MUERTE**

—Capítulo 4—

 

Cuando Law finalmente pudo reaccionar avanzó a paso veloz hasta la ventana. Miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna señal; alguna pista de hacia dónde se había ido, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Para su buena suerte tampoco parecía haber gente en la calle a esa hora. Rogaba porque nadie hubiera notado lo que acababa de pasar. 

Cerró la ventana, y al hacerlo, notó que habían unos rasguños profundos en el marco de madera. No había duda, habían sido hechos con uñas humanas. Parecía que alguien hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por impedir que lo jalaran hacia fuera. 

Cerró los puños, nervioso. 

Él mismo había forcejeado antes con el Mugiwara y sabía a la perfección que no se trataba de ningún debilucho. Si se lo habían llevado contra su voluntad se trataba de un ser bastante fuerte. _«Está en problemas_ » _,_ fue lo primero que pensó. Debía ayudarlo y debía darse prisa. 

 _—¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!_  

Escuchó que alguien gritaba detrás de él. Era Zeff, quien se puso pálido en cuanto miró el cuarto vacío. Tomó al sacerdote de la ropa y lo pegó contra la pared. _—¡Debí saberlo, maldita sea, debí saber que no sería capaz de contener al demonio!_  

Sanji, quien hasta ese momento pareció reaccionar, se acercó a su padre. _—¡Detente, viejo, no fue su culpa, yo lo estaba vigilando cuando se escapó! —_ lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente para que Law pudiera soltarse.

 _—Voy a encontrarlo —_ exclamó el exorcista _—. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a encontrarlo._

Zeff se dio la media vuelta y se agarró la cabeza como si quisiera mitigar una migraña. _—Sanji, llama a Kureha y a Merry, y diles que vengan cuanto antes. Es urgente._

El rubio salió enseguida a hacer lo que le acababa de pedir. Zeff tomó asiento y soltó un pesado suspiro. 

Law retrocedió lentamente, agarró sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz del viejo lo frenó: _—Usted no irá a ningún lado._

 _—No puedo perder más tiempo —_ exclamó el sacerdote contrariado. 

El viejo lo miró con mala cara.

 _—Podrá parecer un sacerdote, pero no deja de ser un crío —_ Law apretó los dientes molesto por su comentario; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa Zeff alzó la mano para pedir que le dejara terminar de hablar—. _Si existe algo a lo que le debemos temer más que a un demonio suelto es a la gente cuando entra en pánico. Si lo ven caminando por ahí se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal._ _¿Dónde está el demonio? comenzarán a preguntarse y tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a flote. No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Mi gente ya ha sufrido demasiado._

Law, muy a su pesar, asintió. No podía negar que el viejo tenía razón. _—Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿debo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados? —_ apretó los puños, la tensión comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.

Zeff soltó un bufido. 

 _—La paciencia es una virtud, ¿no es así, padre? —_ exclamó el viejo, y el sacerdote, avergonzado, no tuvo más opción que cruzarse de brazos y obedecer. 

En menos de diez minutos apareció la doctora del pueblo y el sacristán. Zeff los puso rápidamente al tanto y comenzaron a discutir entre sí, dejando a Law y a Sanji fuera de la conversación.

El rubio le puso una mano en el hombro al exorcista. _—Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía —_ lo apretó sin querer, estaba todavía muy tenso por todo lo que acababa de suceder. 

 _—Te equivocas, yo soy el único responsable del muchacho. Si algo llegara a pasarle no podría perdonármelo._  

Sanji enarcó una ceja. _—En serio, después de lo que vimos ¿crees que él es inocente? —_ la voz del rubio se turbó por completo _—_. _A estas alturas ni siquiera yo puedo negar que…_ _—_ no pudo terminar la frase, su mente estaba muy turbada, pues lo que acababa de suceder le había removido por completo sus propias creencias.

Law simplemente cerró los ojos un momento y subió la barbilla.

 _—No sé bien qué es lo que está sucediendo, pero no pienso abandonarlo a su suerte._  

Los tres viejos, que parecieron terminar su discusión se acercaron a ellos. Kureha se plantó frente al exorcista con la mirada ceñuda. _—Si no fueras un sacerdote te patearía el culo en este mismo instante —_ amenazó. Law no supo qué contestarle, simplemente sostuvo el rostro en alto, no pensaba dejarse intimidar por nadie. 

Merry se interpuso entre ambos, no era momento para discusiones. 

 _—Esto es lo que haremos —_ exclamó Zeff _—. Debemos mostrarle a la gente que todo está bajo control. Fingiremos que esta reunión fue para escoltar al demonio hasta la iglesia, debe notarse que va sometido y que ya no es una amenaza. Una vez dentro la gente sentirá que ya es un problema resuelto. Será en ese momento en el que el sacerdote podrá salir a hurtadillas e ir en busca del engendro que se le escapó._

 _«¿Engendro?»_ Law lo miró unos instantes, molesto por la poca humanidad que le mostraban al Mugiwara. Se preguntó si así trataban a todos los forasteros en general o simplemente se habían ensañado con él por las circunstancias.

 _—¿Cómo haremos para que la gente se lo crea? —_ preguntó Merry, escéptico. Zeff sonrió y señaló a su hijo.

_—¡Hey! ¡Berenjena podrida! Necesito que hagas algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida._

• • •

 

Law estiró su mano, nervioso y abrió la puerta que daba a la calle. _—Lo siento, Sanji-ya_ _—_ exclamó en voz baja mientras se echaba un bulto negro sobre el hombro y la persona que venía atada dentro comenzaba a revolverse en forma violenta. 

Su padre se había asegurado de amarrarlo y taparle la boca. Así que cualquier maldición que quisiera propinarle en ese momento ayudaría a que la gente se creyera el montaje. 

A esa hora las calles del pueblo ya estaban abarrotadas, por lo que el sacerdote comenzó a caminar con muchas miradas curiosas sobre él. 

 _—Háganse a un lado, tenemos que trasladar a este demonio a la iglesia cuanto antes —_ se escuchó detrás. Zeff, junto con los otros ancianos, caminaban detrás del sacerdote. El viejo alzó su pie y golpeó la bolsa negra, alborotando al hombre amordazado que venía dentro. La gente retrocedió aterrada y cedió el paso sin rechistar. 

Cuando Law se paró frente a la puerta que el día anterior no había podido atravesar soltó un pesado suspiro y haciendo un poco de teatro sacó su cruz y murmuró una oración mientras ponía el primer pie dentro del recinto. Miró de reojo a la gente que empezaba a murmurar con cierto alivio. 

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, cerraron las puertas y se aseguraron de que nadie más pudiera escucharlos. 

 _—Ya puedes liberarlo_ —Law colocó a Sanji en el piso.

 _—¡Estúpido viejo! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!_ —se quejó mientras Law y Merry le ayudaban a soltarse. Su padre le acomodó un golpe para que se callara. 

 _—Te lo merecías, berenjena estúpida, también es culpa tuya que ese demonio ande suelto._  

Kureha le dio un trago a una ánfora que traía dentro de su chaqueta y miró a través de un hueco de la puerta. El gentío que los había seguido hasta ahí parecían aliviados y poco a poco se empezaron a dispersar. 

 _—A partir de ahora, está solo —_ le dijo al sacerdote _—. Ya nos arriesgamos bastante para tapar tus errores._

 _«Claro, ya se han lavado las manos_ » _,_ pensó el exorcista. Él no era ningún idiota, sabía a la perfección que todo ese número había sido solamente para evitar que la culpa recayera en ellos. 

Decidió dejar el tema de largo, tenía prisa. _—Ustedes conocen mejor el pueblo que nadie, si tienen alguna idea de por dónde puedo empezar a buscar, díganmelo._  

Los viejos intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos. _—Zeff, la ventana por la que escapó daba al oeste ¿no es así? —_ preguntó Merry, el hombre asintió. 

 _—El bosque negro_ _—_ exclamó _._ Los demás lo miraron, tensos. 

Kureha tomó la palabra: _—Escuche bien, sacerdote. Antes de ir por él hay algo que debemos contarle._

 _—¡Kureha! —_ exclamó Zeff, pero la mujer le hizo una seña con la palma de la mano para pedir que no la interrumpiera. 

_—Este joven va a ser nuestro nuevo sacerdote, así que tiene derecho a saber lo que sucedió con su predecesor._

Los otros dos ancianos se miraron entre sí y decidieron dejarla continuar. Law sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, pero hizo todo lo posible por que en su rostro no se dibujara expresión alguna. Sanji, quien parecía tampoco saber de qué estaban hablando, se acercó curioso a escuchar mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

 _»El bosque negro es un lugar lleno de árboles quemados que se encuentra al oeste de nuestro pueblo. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que pasó ahí, pero su vegetación jamás se recuperó, ha estado así desde mucho antes de que yo naciera. Es un bosque viejo, bastante viejo, y basta con acercarse a sus límites para entender que algo malo pasa ahí. Mi abuelo me contó de niña que en ese lugar se encuentra la mismísima entrada al infierno y que ese es el motivo por el cual los demonios pasean libremente por nuestro pueblo, destruyendo todo a placer…_  

Hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su ánfora. 

 _»Igaram, nuestro antiguo sacerdote, era una persona valiente. Él nació aquí, y por ese motivo tenía la determinación de acabar de una vez por todas con la maldad que azota esta región. Yo siempre le dije que era un obstinado de mierda, pero nunca me escuchó._  

Bajó la mirada unos momentos y dio otro trago. El silencio se sentía aplastante. 

 _»Hace cinco años decidió entrar en el bosque negro. Decía que si esas puertas realmente existían él se encargaría de cerrarlas personalmente. Muchos de nosotros le rogamos que no lo hiciera, pero había tomado la decisión. Esa misma tarde se adentró ahí, con su biblia y crucifijo en mano._  

 _No volvimos a verlo hasta pasadas dos semanas._  

 _Apareció una noche frente a la iglesia, desnudo y desorientado. Estaba cubierto de lodo y bajo él, se podía observar que gran parte de su piel estaba quemada. Intentamos hablarle, sacarlo de su letargo, pero todo fue inútil._  

 _—Estoy muy cansado._  

 _Fue lo único que dijo y después entró en la iglesia para no volver a salir._  

Kureha se detuvo y miró a Merry, quien parecía estar sufriendo. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo alentó para contar la última parte del relato. El sacristán tragó saliva y habló. 

_»Esa noche el padre Igaram no quiso cenar nada, rechazó también la asistencia médica y se encerró en la casa parroquial. A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegué… lo encontré… lo encontré en el patio… colgado del árbol._

_El padre Igaram, que era un hombre inquebrantable y temeroso de Dios, se había quitado la vida._

Miró a los otros antes de terminar el relato. 

 _—A la gente del pueblo le dijimos que había muerto a consecuencia de sus heridas. Nadie, además de nosotros tres, sabía la verdad. Hasta ahora._  

Law guardó silencio unos instantes, asimilando lo que acababan de contarle. _—¿Por qué no notificaron a la arquidiócesis?_

Zeff fue el que esta vez tomó la palabra. _—Lo hicimos, pero nunca obtuvimos respuesta._  

Law bajó la vista. Seguramente habían llegado a la conclusión de que el sacerdote se había vuelto senil y cerraron el caso sin investigar más a fondo. 

 _—Entiendo, tendré cuidado._  

No supo qué más decir. 

Merry se acercó hasta él. _—Al fondo del patio hay una valla derribada que no hemos reparado. Es el mejor lugar para que pueda salir sin ser visto. Yo lo escoltaré hasta ahí._  

 _—Sanji, acompáñalos, tú también debes salir sin que te vean… ah, y por favor, no digas una sola palabra de lo que acabas de escuchar —_ agregó Zeff. Por vez primera su hijo obedeció sin rechistar. 

Ambos jóvenes siguieron al sacristán en completo silencio. Hicieron una pausa en la casa parroquial para que Law pudiera colocar en su maletín los objetos que pudiera necesitar y saltaron la valla sin problema. 

Cuando finalmente el rubio y él estuvieron solos Sanji se atrevió a hablar. _—Todo esto ha sido demasiado para una mañana ¿no lo crees? —_ Law le esbozó una sonrisa sin contestar _—. Aún así, si necesitas ayuda…_

 _—No te preocupes, no va a pasarme nada_ —lo interrumpió el ojigrís _—_. _Soy un exorcista, ¿lo recuerdas? No un diácono cualquiera. Sea lo que sea que encuentre ahí lo enfrentaré sin problema._

Su voz sonó segura, pero por dentro estaba tenso. Se colocó un gorro blanco con motas negras para protegerse del sol y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano. 

Sanji lo miró partir sin saber qué decirle. Siempre había creído que la gente de su pueblo no eran más que un montón de supersticiosos, pero ahora… ahora él mismo sentía que su mundo se había transformado por completo.

 

 • • •

 

Dracule se encontraba leyendo un antiguo texto en su oficina cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Detestaba ser interrumpido, pero al escuchar una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta cerró su libro sin dudarlo. _—Adelante._  

Clavó su entera atención en el exorcista que venía entrando. El joven traía consigo una pesada mochila, y por su aspecto se veía que le faltaba un buen baño y una noche de descanso. 

 _—Me dijeron que necesitaba verme._ _Acabo de llegar, pero antes de pasar a dejar mis cosas quise venir a ver qué se le ofrecía._

El padre Dracule se puso en pie y discretamente recorrió de pies a cabeza al joven de cabello verde que tenía de frente. _—Me legra ver que te encuentras bien —_ su voz no pudo ocultar el alivio que sentía. 

 _—Fue pan comido_ —soltó Zoro mientras bajaba su pesada mochila para masajearse el hombro. Su superior le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento.

 _—Roronoa, sé que mereces un descanso, pero lamentablemente necesito que me ayudes en una misión especial —_ el joven esbozó una sonrisa de lado, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que serle útil. Le relató a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y cuando llegó a la parte en la que Trafalgar tendría que permanecer como diácono de pueblo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona. 

El padre Dracule, al notar su gesto, lo reprendió: _—Esto es serio, no me importan las rencillas entre ustedes, necesito que resuelvan esto cuanto antes._

 _—Lo siento —_ se disculpó _—, partiré inmediatamente_. 

Mihawk le extendió un mapa donde había marcado el sitio justo en donde debía presentarse y las rutas posibles que podía tomar. Zoro le dio un vistazo rápido. El pueblo estaba retirado, pero no debería llevarle más de quince horas arribar ahí _—_. _Llegaré mañana a primera hora._  

Dracule frunció el ceño y aclaró su garganta, estaba seguro de que no sería así. _—¿Tienes contigo el obsequio que te di? —_ Zoro hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una brújula de plata fina. 

 _—Sí, siempre la llevo conmigo, aunque a veces parece no funcionar como debiera, creo que necesita mantenimiento —_ se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Su superior cerró los ojos un instante y soltó un suspiro. No había más que pudiera hacer por él. Roronoa era el mejor exorcista de la orden, pero su sentido de la orientación era pésimo. 

 _—Entonces, parte en cuanto estés listo —_ se puso en pie para acompañarlo hasta la puerta y antes de que saliera le puso una mano sobre el hombro apretándoselo con suavidad—. _Roronoa… ten cuidado._

El joven lo miró unos instantes y esbozó una sonrisa _._ Esa frase se había vuelto un hábito antes de cada misión _—Lo haré —_ respondió.

Al salir el padre Dracule volvió a tomar asiento y colocó las manos bajo su mentón. A veces le gustaría atreverse a decir algo más, pero sabía bien que no era correcto. 

 _—Ten cuidado, Zoro —_ repitió en voz baja.

Había algo en este caso que lo tenía intranquilo.

 

 • • •

 

Law continuó avanzando a través de una vereda de muy poco tránsito. Seguramente era un antiguo camino que solo servía para ir y traer víveres a la casa parroquial. _«De haber sabido que este camino existía hubiera metido a Mugiwara-ya por aquí»,_ pensó. Eso le hubiera ahorrado todo el espectáculo que dieron frente a la iglesia la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto con Merry. 

Cuando llegó al bosque se estremeció de repente. El límite entre el pueblo y el mismo parecía haber sido trazado a mano. _—Esto es increíble —_ exclamó al ver que a tan solo un paso el pasto ya no crecía y el sendero quedaba interrumpido por unos enormes árboles cuyas ramas ennegrecidas se entrelazaban entre sí, tapando la luz del sol casi en su totalidad. 

Tomó aire y empezó a avanzar por donde pudo, abriéndose paso a empujones y derribando algunas ramas bajas que ya estaban podridas. 

No llevaba caminando más de cinco minutos cuando sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Agudizó sus sentidos y se tensó al darse cuenta que no había ningún sonido a su alrededor: no había pájaros, ni tampoco algún animal. Todo estaba vacío. 

El hedor era otra cosa que le llamaba la atención. Los árboles y la tierra húmeda despedían ese característico aroma a madera podrida, pero además de eso podía percibir un aroma extraño que no pudo reconocer. 

Se acomodó el gorro y continuó su camino. 

A unos pasos más encontró finalmente la primera pista. Varios árboles tenían las ramas rotas, parecía que algo había pasado por ahí con suficiente fuerza como para romper todo a su paso. Era el rastro que había estado buscando. 

_—Trafalgar…_

Escuchó una voz detrás de él y se giró rápidamente. Había sido solo un susurro, pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. 

 _—¿Quién está ahí? —_ preguntó. Por un momento pensó que podría ser Sanji, pero no fue así. Todo a su alrededor estaba desierto. 

El viento sopló de repente con una fuerza tal que su gorro salió volando hasta la parte más alta de un árbol. _—Lo que me faltaba —_ exclamó. Le tenía aprecio a ese gorro, así que dudó unos instantes en continuar su camino o recuperarlo. 

Tras decidir dejó con pesadez su mochila bajo el árbol y empezó a trepar. Había muchas ramas endebles, pero era un hombre ágil, así que pronto consiguió subir a un ritmo constante. _«Debo tener cuidado»_ pensó al pasar junto a una rama rota que tenía una punta hacia arriba. Miró hacia abajo, el árbol era más alto de lo que había apreciado en una primera instancia. 

Cuando por fin llegó estiró los dedos, faltaba poco para agarrarlo, pero de repente el pedazo de tronco donde se sostenía se quebró.

Empezó a caer sobre las ramas que se quebraban una a una con su peso. Recordó justo en el último momento la rama que había visto antes y giró el cuerpo hacia la izquierda en un intento de evitarla. La rama alcanzó a rasguñarle la espalda con un tajo largo y finalmente dio contra el suelo. 

El golpe fue intenso, tanto que tardó unos instantes en poder sentarse nuevamente. Soltó una exclamación de dolor y se llevó la mano a la espalda. Su ropa estaba rasgada y pudo sentir la sangre que le corría por la misma. 

Se estremeció por completo cuando comprendió que había estado a punto de morir, si no hubiera virado el cuerpo en el último momento la rama lo habría ensartado. 

 _—Mierda —_ exclamó. Hace mucho que no soltaba una mala palabra, pero no encontró algo más que pudiera decir. Miró hacia arriba y se despidió de su preciado gorro. 

 _—Trafalgar… —_ volvió a escuchar, esta vez tan cerca de su oído que pegó un salto y se giró espantado. 

 _—Será mejor que me apresure —_ exclamó. Cada minuto que pasaba dentro de ese lugar lo hacía sentir más y más tenso.­

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Pasos inseguros

**PASOS INSEGUROS**

—Capítulo 5—

 

Law miró su reloj, ya eran más de las cuatro. Había caminado un buen rato y sus pies empezaban a dolerle. Tomó asiento en un tronco derribado y extrajo de su maleta una botella de agua. Pese a que el Sol casi no pasaba entre los árboles, la humedad de aquel sitio y el calor del ambiente lo sofocaban. Además, no estaba seguro del todo, pero juraría que el mismo suelo despedía un calor incomparable.

 De pronto sintió que el agua dentro de la botella comenzaba a vibrar. Se levantó de golpe al notar que no solo era la botella, sino la tierra en general. El movimiento se volvió tan violento que le costó bastante mantenerse en pie. _—¿¡Qué pasa con este lugar!? —_ se quejó. A lo largo de del día había sentido varios temblores.

 Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y su pie se hundió en un profundo hueco oculto entre el fango.

  _—¡Aggh, lo que me faltaba! —_ se quejó cuando, al sacarlo, se dio cuenta que había perdido su zapato.

Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones en un intento de controlar su mal genio. Se acercó al hueco y justo cuando iba a meter el brazo una columna de vapor excesivamente caliente se alzó frente a él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse hacia atrás y cubrirse el rostro. 

El vapor se mantuvo unos segundos y después volvió a desaparecer. Law tardó unos instantes en recuperar su temple, se había llevado un buen susto. Revisó sus brazos, por suerte no había alcanzado a tocarlo. 

 _—Un géiser —_ concluyó _—_. _¿Qué hace un maldito géiser aquí?_  

Tomó una rama y con ella logró recuperar su zapato. Siguió avanzando con cautela, descubriendo que a su alrededor el piso comenzaba a llenarse de pequeños charcos con agua caliente. 

Dejó de caminar de repente y se pasó la mano por el cabello empapado de sudor. Soltó una risa nerviosa cuando su cerebro terminó de atar los cabos sueltos. 

 _—¡Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido! —_ se dijo _—. Los temblores, los incendios, las corrientes de aire, ¡los árboles quemados!… Debajo de este bosque hay una gran actividad magmática._

Cubrió su rostro, sintiéndose un completo idiota. 

 _—Al parecer todo tiene una explicación lógica —_ exclamó. Por un momento había creído en todos los cuentos que se relataban en el pueblo, incluso estaba tan asustado que seguramente su propia cabeza comenzaba a jugarle bromas. El bosque no tenía nada de maligno, simplemente la naturaleza se había encaprichado con ese pedazo de tierra. Su orgullo como investigador se sintió herido. 

 _—Y ese muchacho…_ —continuó con el hilo de sus conclusiones _—. Tal vez solo es más sensible a los cambios que suceden bajo tierra y los aprovecha para hacer creer a la gente que puede manipular su entorno._

Al principio había creído que se trataba de un chiquillo ingenuo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que lo había subestimado. _—Soy un idiota —_ se recriminó por todo el tiempo que había perdido preocupándose por él. Seguramente el joven había aprovechado otro más de esos fenómenos para escapar. 

Aún quedaban muchos cabos sueltos, por ejemplo, no era capaz de explicar las marcas de hollín en el cuarto, pero tras su último descubrimiento estaba seguro de que se había tratado de un montaje, un excelente montaje. 

Se sentó un momento para asimilar todo lo que venía pensando y se frotó las sienes. _—¿Qué va a pensar el padre Dracule cuando le diga que cambié de opinión?_

Miró su reloj nuevamente. Por la hora estaba seguro de que Zoro ya estaba en camino. Se estremeció de solo pensar en la burla que iba a hacerle cuando se enterara de que lo hizo viajar en vano.

 _—En cuanto encuentre a ese chiquillo… —_ exclamó. El mugiwara se las había ingeniado para burlarse de él. Se puso en pie y, furibundo, continuó su avance. 

Poco tiempo después empezó a escuchar un murmullo. Comenzó a seguirlo hasta que por fin divisó una silueta conocida. El joven que estaba buscando caminaba peligrosamente alrededor de un enorme agujero. _«La puerta del infierno, sí claro»_ pensó Law con sarcasmo. Por todo lo que había visto a su alrededor estaba seguro de que se trataba de un cráter volcánico. 

_—¡…haré lo que me dé la gana y no van a detenerme!_

Gritó el mugiwara con los puños cerrados. 

Law intentó encontrar a la persona con quien discutía, pero no había nadie más. El viento empezó a moverse con tanta intensidad que una rama suelta golpeó al chico en la cabeza y lo derribó. 

_—¡Voy a patearte el culo! ¡Y a ustedes también!_

Exclamó furibundo, señalando hacia la nada. 

Law soltó un suspiro. _«Así que está peleando contra el viento»._ Con esto cerraba de una vez por todas el caso. Ese joven estaba loco. 

Finalmente decidió abandonar su escondite. 

 _—Hasta que te encuentro —_ exclamó con un tono de voz neutro. El joven pegó un salto por la impresión. 

 _—Tú… ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí? —_ parecía bastante desconcertado.

 _—Eso no tiene importancia_ —el sacerdote se acercó a él y lo tomó de la muñeca, apretándolo con fuerza _—_. _Lo importante es que tú rompiste tu promesa. Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo y a la menor oportunidad, huiste._

El rostro del joven se puso pálido y negó con la cabeza. _—¡Eso no es cierto, yo no me escapé, ¡ellos son los que me trajeron!... —_ interrumpió lo que decía y desvió la mirada.

 _—¿Quiénes son ellos? —_ preguntó el exorcista. El joven torció la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

 _—No te importa._  

Law, que ya comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, jaló de su muñeca. _—No sé a qué viniste, pero vas a regresar conmigo._  

El mugiwara se soltó con un movimiento violento. _—¡Estoy cansado de que me digan qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer! Si voy será porque así lo quiero, no porque tú me obligues._  

 _—¡Muévete! —_ exclamó el sacerdote y al intentar jalarlo la cruz que guardaba bajo su camisa se salió. El chico, al verla, volvió a soltar un ruidito parecido al de un gato enojado y retrocedió tanto que pisó la orilla del cráter. 

El mal humor de Law terminó por explotar. Se quitó la cruz y la apretó en su mano _—. ¡Estoy harto de tu teatro! ¿mi cruz te molesta?, ¡pues adelante, retuércete entonces!_  

Y dicho esto se la colocó al chico alrededor del cuello. 

Grave error. 

El joven soltó un alarido terrible _—¡QUEMA, QUÍTAMELA, QUEMA! —_ Law abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, la piel del mugiwara empezaba a hervir debajo de la cruz. Arrepentido intentó quitársela, pero ya era tarde, el joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó por el cráter. Law se agarró de una piedra, saltó detrás de él y alcanzó a tomarlo por un tobillo. La cabeza del joven impactó contra la pared rocosa y perdió el conocimiento.

El sacerdote miró hacia abajo, el agujero parecía no tener fondo. Apretó el tobillo del chico, no podía dejarlo caer. Usó toda su fuerza para jalarlo hacia arriba, pero la piedra de la que se sostenía se quebró y ambos se precipitaron hacia la nada.

Law abrazó al mugiwara contra su pecho mientras sentía como su espalda golpeaba algunas piedras salidas y de pronto aterrizó en una saliente. Se trataba de un pedazo pequeño de rocas, pero lo suficiente para frenar su mortal caída. 

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo en un intento de calmar su agitado corazón. El calor a esa altura se sentía insoportable. Miró a su alrededor, aterrado, y luego hacia arriba. Habían caído varios metros, pero al menos seguían con vida. Tenía que actuar rápido. Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó al abismo. Tomó su cinturón, amarró las muñecas del chico y se lo colgó del cuello; de esa manera sus manos quedaban libres. Cerró los ojos un momento _«Ayúdame, Dios mío»,_ pidió. Su vida dependía de ello. 

Empezó a escalar poco a poco la empinada subida. Sus manos comenzaron a sangrar con las rocas afiladas y sus pies, ahora desnudos, sufrían la misma tortura _. —Resiste, Mugiwara-ya, falta poco —_ le pedía a sabiendas de que no era escuchado. Cada que miraba hacia arriba sentía que no había avanzado nada y la desesperación comenzaba a inundarlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Se sentía desorientado y el dolor punzante amenazaba con hacerle perder la conciencia; sin embargo, continuó su ascenso, rogando que no temblara en ese momento. 

No pudo calcular el tiempo exacto que tardó en alcanzar la tierra firme, pero le pareció eterno. Cuando finalmente llegó colocó al joven en el piso y se dejó caer sobre él, exhausto. En cuanto la cruz de plata que hasta ese momento colgaba del joven volvió a aterrizar sobre su piel empezó a quemarla nuevamente. Con las manos temblorosas se la quitó y la guardó en su bolsillo, no quería hacerle más daño. 

Se dejó caer a un lado y miró al cielo. La noche ya había comenzado.

 

 • • • 

 

_—Padre, disculpe, padre._

Zoro abrió los ojos hasta que el chofer del autobús lo despertó. Se limpió la saliva que le había escurrido y miró a su alrededor. _—¿Qué sucede? —_ preguntó medio dormido.

_—Hemos llegado a la última parada, perdone, pero tiene que bajar ahora._

Zoro se espabiló y bajó del camión _. —Muy bien_ —se tronó los dedos y esbozó una sonrisa. No podía evitar emocionarse cuando tenía frente a él un nuevo caso. Se echó su maleta al hombro y alzó la vista. A lo lejos se veía una cúpula con una cruz en su parte más alta. _—Debe ser ahí._

Pese al tremendo cansancio que sentía estaba de buen humor. Acababa de tener un sueño de esos que normalmente no se le cuentan a nadie. Esbozó una sonrisa y soltó un suave bufido. No tenía idea de cuántas veces su mente lo había delatado de la misma manera. 

 _—Nuevamente soñé con él._  

En su cabeza las manos de Dracule lo rodeaban, lo alzaban del piso y lo recostaban sobre el fino escritorio de madera para después hacérselo con fuerza. Miró hacia el cielo y contempló por un momento las estrellas. Pese a lo impropio de aquel sueño no se sentía arrepentido, el inconsciente era algo que no se podía controlar… además… con haberlo confesado la primera vez tenía más que suficiente. Todavía podía recordar su rostro, rojo como tomate y la voz turbada del padre Dracule, escuchándolo al otro lado del confesionario. 

Soltó un suspiro resignado a que todo lo que había soñado no pasaría jamás. Dracule era el hombre más recto que había conocido en toda su vida, y francamente, lo admiraba por eso. 

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio. En aquella época Zoro era un muchacho descarriado que vivía en las calles, y desesperado por un poco de dinero había intentado asaltarlo. El padre Dracule lo desarmó fácilmente y en vez de golpearlo como haría cualquier otro, le ofreció su mano. _—Te ves hambriento, ven conmigo —_ le había dicho. 

Poco tiempo después, bajo su tutela, se volvió un novicio. 

Zoro ladeó la cabeza al recordar aquello. Al inicio las cosas habían sido bastante complicadas, pues hasta la fecha todos los sacerdotes le tenían miedo por su fuerte temperamento; todos menos dos: el padre Dracule y Trafalgar Law. 

Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cierto, la rata de biblioteca se había metido en un embrollo y tendría que permanecer en el pueblo por un largo tiempo. _—Ojalá se quede por siempre —_ murmuró. 

No era que lo odiara ni nada parecido, pero desde que Law había entrado en la orden Zoro se sentía desplazado. _—Es un joven brillante —_ le había contado Dracule poco tiempo después de recibirlo bajo su cuidado _—. Pronto se convertirá en un elemento indispensable._  

Zoro no miró con buenos ojos que otro joven, descarriado como él, empezara a ganarse el favor de Dracule. Además, tenía un oscuro secreto, de eso estaba seguro. 

La noche en que lo conoció había sido tormentosa. Zoro, que para ese entonces ya se había ordenado, escuchó que llamaban con fuerza a los portones de la iglesia. Al abrir se encontró con un joven cuyo rostro estaba lleno de desesperación. Era apenas unos años mayor que él, pero se dejó caer al piso y lo tomó de la mano.

 _—Por favor, padre, necesito confesarme —_ le pidió.

Zoro lo ayudó a levantarse y lo invitó a pasar, estaba temblando. Pudo notar por los tatuajes en sus manos que pertenecía a una de las pandillas más afamadas de la zona y su sorpresa creció cuando notó que, aunque su ropa estaba limpia, en sus manos habían manchas de barro y sangre seca. Intentó calmarlo y lo ayudó a sentarse en el confesionario, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en el otro espacio, apareció el padre Dracule. _—Roronoa, déjamelo a mí —_ le dijo al notar la desesperación del pandillero. 

Lo que se dijo ahí quedó como un secreto de confesión, pero fue suficiente para que esa misma noche Trafalgar pasara a ser un protegido más del padre Dracule.

… 

Zoro dejó a un lado el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a la iglesia. Miró su reloj y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _—Hice menos de quince horas. Y pensar que Dracule calculó que llegaría en dos días._

Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que lo recibía monja. _—Buenas noches, estoy buscando al padre Trafalgar._

La monja lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. _—Perdone, padre, pero aquí es un convento y el único sacerdote que conocemos no responde a ese nombre._

Zoro parpadeó confundido y sacó de su bolsillo el mapa que Dracule le había dado _. —Hermana, ¿podrías señalarme el sitio exacto donde estamos?_

La monja le señaló un pueblo al otro extremo del mapa _. —No puede ser… —_ exclamó el exorcista, claramente frustrado. Una vez más había equivocado de camino.

 _—¿Cómo puedo llegar aquí? —_ preguntó. La mujer parpadeó con sorpresa. 

 _—Tiene que tomar dos autobuses, el primero llegará a esta ciudad —_ señaló el mapa _—. Y un segundo autobús lo llevará directo a su destino, pero lamento decirle que ese recorrido le llevará más de un día, lo siento mucho, se ha desviado demasiado del camino —_ exclamó sin saber qué más decirle. 

Zoro soltó un suspiro, agradeció y tomó rumbo de regreso a la estación. Llevaba unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su espalda. Era la monja. 

 _—Padre, la estación queda para allá —_ señaló al lado contrario hacia el que estaba caminando. Lo tomó amablemente del brazo, era fácil darse cuenta que necesitaba ayuda extra _—. Si quiere, permítame acompañarlo a comprar su boleto._

Zoro agradeció y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

 

  • • • 

 

Law tardó en levantarse del piso. Sus brazos y piernas le temblaban por el inmenso esfuerzo que había hecho. Lo primero que hizo fue hincarse y contemplar al mugiwara que seguía inconsciente. Jaló el maletín, que por suerte seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había soltado y extrajo una botella de agua, mojó un paño y le secó el golpe de la frente. 

 _—Parece ser que no necesitará puntos —_ susurró. Le hizo una suave caricia en el cabello y prosiguió a lavar la fea herida que le había quedado en el pecho, consecuencia de la cruz de plata. 

 _«Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te vuelvas a escapar»,_ pensó. Le quitó de las muñecas el cinturón con el que lo había amarrado y en su lugar le puso un par de esposas de grueso metal. Se colocó al mugiwara en la espalda y se puso en pie, como pudo. 

El viento sopló con fuerza y un par de ramas y piedras lo golpearon. _—¡Ya basta! —_ exclamó. Esto ya no tenía nada de fenómeno natural, podía sentir la intención del viento con claridad. 

_—¡Si alguien me está escuchando, puede irse directo a la mierda!_

Gritó, y dio un paso hacia delante. 

El viento se detuvo por completo, pero su piel se erizó al escuchar un murmullo a su alrededor. Giró en todas direcciones, intentando localizar de donde provenía la voz… o las voces, ya no estaba seguro. No podía entender una sola palabra de lo que decían, pero el tono no sonaba nada amigable. 

_—Trafalgar…_

Sintió el aliento caliente de esa voz directo en su nuca. 

Giró tan rápido que retrocedió un par de pasos y tocó nuevamente el borde del cráter. Estuvo a nada de perder el equilibrio, pero logró alejarse lo suficiente para que su peso cayera en un sitio seguro. 

 _—¡Basta! —_ ordenó _—. ¡Da la cara!_  

Escuchó un sonido ronco, una voz gutural que soltaba algo parecido a una risa y los árboles alrededor empezaron a arder. El humo se volvió denso y el viento se encargó de que le diera de lleno en los pulmones. 

Law comenzó a toser y sus ojos ardieron. Si no hacía algo rápido moriría intoxicado, y no solo él. Apretó las piernas del joven que seguía sujeto a su espalda. 

Con tantas pruebas a favor ya no tenía la menor duda sobre lo que debía hacer. _«En parte, me alegra saber que no estaba equivocado»._ Tal vez no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con fenómenos naturales, pero sí con lo que sucedía ahí.

Sacó de su maletín un frasco con aceite y se ungió la frente con una cruz. Se puso en pie y con su perfecto latín comenzó a orar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no toser. 

El viento pareció cederle espacio y el aire a su alrededor se volvió más fácil de respirar. Siguió avanzando, un paso a la vez. Escuchó que los susurros se volvían chillidos agudos y eso le hizo redoblar su confianza. Alzó la voz y continuó su trayecto. 

El fuego a su alrededor se avivó y podía sentir como su piel se quemaba con las cenizas que flotaban a su alrededor. Ya ni siquiera sentía sus pies, lastimados de manera terrible, pero a pesar de todo no dejó de avanzar. Sabía bien que el miedo alimentaba al mal y no pensaba cederle ni un ápice más. _«Dios, no me abandones»,_ pensó mientras sus labios seguían recitando oraciones. 

Tras dar varios pasos se dio cuenta de que ni el viento, ni el fuego lograban tocarlo directamente. Sintió un enorme alivio, sus esfuerzos estaban funcionando. _«Tengo que llegar al pueblo»,_ pensó. Estaba seguro de que, pasando aquel extraño límite, los seres que lo atormentaban perderían fuerza. 

Alzó la voz lo más fuerte que pudo y apretó al joven que traía sobre la espalda. _«Debo ser fuerte, debo seguir caminando»._

 

 


	6. Aguas turbias

**AGUAS TURBIAS**

—Capítulo 6—

 

La noche estaba oscura y la única luz con la que Law contaba era la de la luna llena. A cada paso que daba le exigía a su cuerpo seguir avanzando. No debía parar, no podía detenerse. _«Solo un poco más»._ Llevaba repitiéndose esa frase por horas. Cuando Law finalmente pisó el límite del pueblo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era como si todo el esfuerzo que había hecho comenzara a pasarle factura. El terrible chillido que soltaba el viento bajó de intensidad y se convirtió en una brisa molesta; y el humo de los árboles que se quemaban a su alrededor, cesó. Había acertado, fuera del bosque su enemigo perdía fuerza. Finalmente pudo bajar el tono de su voz, tenía la garganta reseca y ya había recitado casi todas las oraciones que conocía. Escuchó sobre su espalda un suave quejido. El mugiwara comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia. No era momento para detenerse, debía llegar a la casa parroquial antes de que lograra despertar.

 

…

 

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos, Law pudo ver que se encontraba desorientado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, rozando el vendaje que acababa de ponerle y bajó sus manos hasta cubrirse los ojos. Murmuró algo que al exorcista le pareció incomprensible y arrugó la nariz, como si percibiera un hedor en el ambiente. 

 _—Supongo que no has comido nada desde la mañana, toma. Le pedí a Sanji-ya que me ayudara a prepararte algo._  

En cuanto escuchó esas mágicas palabras, el semblante del mugiwara cambió por completo y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Law le colocó una bandeja repleta de comida sobre las piernas y el joven estiró sus manos para comenzar a devorar lo que veía. 

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que una de sus muñecas estaba rodeada por un grillete de grueso metal. 

Jaló con fuerza, pero al parecer estaba unido a la cabecera de la cama. 

 _—¡Quítame esta cosa!_ —exclamó furioso. Sus ojos, que finalmente fueron capaces de ver apropiadamente, se clavaron en el exorcista.

Law soltó un pesado suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros cuando sintió que el mugiwara se acercaba con una clara intención de hacerle daño. 

 _—Lo siento, es por tu propia seguridad._  

El joven continuó quejándose y tirando de las esposas con fuerza, pero, al escuchar que su estómago gruñía por el hambre, discretamente estiró su mano libre y empezó a llenarse la boca mientras continuaba con su ataque verbal. 

 _—No voy a soltarte hasta que me aclares unas cuantas cosas —_ agregó el exorcista. 

El mugiwara tragó con trabajo y continuó comiendo a la par que le dedicaba miradas llenas de odio. Balbuceó algo incomprensible, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando descubrió que la mitad de su bocado caía sobre la cama. Volvió a metérselo y cerró la boca. Law esperó pacientemente a que terminara de comer, a sabiendas de que así no lograría entenderle nada. 

Cuando se tragó el último bocado, tomó la bandeja y se la lanzó directo a la cara. El exorcista alcanzó a meter las manos justo a tiempo para evitar que lo golpeara. 

 _—¡Suéltame! —_ gritó el joven _—, ¡suéltame ahora!_  

La tierra comenzó a temblar, pero sin duda la intensidad fue mucho menor a la esperada. Law esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Había pasado un buen rato bendiciendo y asegurando la casa parroquial con páginas de la biblia. Nada malo podría entrar ahí. 

_—Estoy harto de los secretos. Si quieres que te libere tendrás que explicarme quién eres y qué hacías a la mitad de ese maldito bosque._

_—¡No te importa!_ —escupió el mugiwara. 

Law se frotó la frente y metió la mano a su bolsillo, apretando su cruz. No podía negar que en ese momento le hubiera gustado resolver todo a la mala, pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. 

_—Quiero que entiendas algo. No tengo la intención de hacerte daño, pero si no confías en mí jamás podré ayudarte. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Habla de una buena vez._

Remarcó las últimas palabras sin querer, haciendo que su voz sonara amenazante. 

 _—¡Vete a la mierda! —_ el chico comenzó una fuerte rabieta sin contestar.

Law se levantó, y en cuanto lo hizo, el dolor de sus pies se avivó. Había estado tan ocupado asegurando la casa que no se había hecho un tiempo para atender sus propias heridas. 

Miró de reojo al joven que pataleaba y jalaba de la cadena sin dejar de gritarle improperios. 

_—¡Está bien, si no estás dispuesto a hablar, quédate ahí amarrado, no me importa!_

Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era darse un baño con agua caliente e intentar dormir un poco. 

Abrió la puerta que separaba la recámara del baño y empezó a llenar la tina. Miró hacia atrás; seguía a unos cuantos pasos del chico berrinchudo. Al menos desde ahí podría mantenerlo bien vigilado y disfrutar su baño sin problema. 

Le dio la espalda, e intentando ignorar sus gritos empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Al ver cómo había quedado después de caer del árbol soltó un pesado suspiro. _«Pasaré un buen rato remendándola»,_ concluyó. Comprarse una nueva no era una opción viable. Se desabotonó el pantalón y lo dejó caer por sus piernas. 

Pero antes de continuar algo llamó su atención. Se giró hacia el chico con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba gritando. El mugiwara lo miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos, antes furiosos, ahora parecían estar llenos de curiosidad. 

 _—Oye, acércate un poco —_ le pidió. Law sintió que su estómago se contraía de repente. Dudó unos instantes, se sentía incómodo, pues en ese momento solo tenía puesto un bóxer negro; sin embargo, no tenía ganas de que el chico iniciara una nueva rabieta. Se irguió para mostrarse seguro y dio unos pasos hacia él. 

 _—¿Qué sucede?_ —preguntó. 

El mugiwara comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo con total descaro. Law no era ningún idiota, sabía reconocer a la perfección ese tipo de miradas, así que se cubrió discretamente con la camisa que traía entre las manos. 

El chico ladeó la cabeza. _—Me gusta tu cuerpo —_ dijo sin ningún reparo y esbozó una sonrisa. 

El sacerdote sintió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, pero hizo lo posible para que no se notara lo nervioso que ese comentario lo había puesto. _—Si es de lo único que quieres hablar me iré a bañar ahora._

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando el joven soltó una pregunta. 

 _—¿Así lucen todos los sacerdotes? —_ Law pudo ver en sus ojos una clara muestra de curiosidad. Soltó un suspiro y se frotó la nuca. 

 _—Supongo que solo algunos. En mi orden el padre Dracule nos exige bastante, dice que debemos ser fuertes y poseer una resistencia por encima de la media… —_ la mirada insistente del joven lo tenía demasiado incómodo _—. En serio, Mugiwara-ya, voy a bañarme ahora._  

El chico ladeó la cabeza e inesperadamente volvió a sonreír. 

 _—Hagamos un trato, te contestaré todo lo que me preguntaste si me dejas bañarme contigo —_ su rostro parecía infantil e inocente, pero eso no impidió que las mejillas de Law comenzaran a arder con intensidad. 

 _—¡Claro que no!_ —soltó sin poder esconder la pena y se encerró en el baño azotando la puerta tras de sí. 

Afuera, el berrinche del mugiwara volvió a empezar. Entre su verborrea alcanzó a escuchar palabras como «aburrido» y «santurrón de mierda». Cubrió su rostro con una de las manos, sintiendo como su cara seguía caliente por culpa de la vergüenza. 

No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había soltado una propuesta con tanto descaro, y sin darse cuenta esbozó una sonrisa. 

Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz y recordó muy tarde que no había electricidad. Pensó por un momento en volver al cuarto y tomar una de las velas que Merry le había proporcionado, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería que lo volviera a mirar así. 

Se acercó a la tina y tocó el agua. Apenas si estaba tibia, aún así no le importó. En cuanto estuvo llena terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió. 

Suspiró con pesadez cuando sus heridas empezaron a escocerle. Cerró los ojos un momento, buscando un poco de paz, aunque los gritos del mugiwara no ayudaban mucho.

 _—Bueno, al menos mientras lo escuche gritar sabré que sigue ahí._  

 _«Bañarse conmigo»,_ pensó; y nuevamente sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. Solo alguien tan impertinente como ese joven se atrevería a decirle algo así a un sacerdote. 

Por un momento se avergonzó de su propia reacción. Él no era ningún chiquillo virgen como para ruborizarse de esa manera, de hecho había tenido una época bastante loca antes de ordenarse, cuando salía con… mejor no recordar su nombre. Lo único bueno que podía recordar sobre su tormentosa relación con «ese sujeto» había sido el sexo. Vaya que en eso sí era bueno. 

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso. 

Aunque… muy a su pesar, debía reconocer que era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su vida anterior. 

Un buen polvo. 

Se hundió un poco más en el agua para recargar su cabeza en la tina. Con las orejas sumergidas los gritos del chico se diluían bastante. Al fin sintió un poco de paz y cerró los ojos. 

Estaba tan ocupado ignorando los gritos del mugiwara que no se dio cuenta que afuera empezó a llover. No se trataba de una lluvia intensa, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte para que las hojas de la biblia que había utilizado para cercar la casa se empezaran a humedecer y el agua bendita empezó a diluirse también. 

Un suave humo negro, imposible de ver en la oscuridad de la habitación, empezó a colarse por una grieta en el muro. El humo escurrió hasta la parte baja de la tina y ahí se empezó a condensar hasta tomar una forma sólida. Un extraño ser comenzó a materializarse frente a Law, y su forma se alargó hasta parecer humanoide. La criatura empezó a mover los largos dedos de su mano y se inclinó sobre la tina, sujetándose de la orilla, acercando su rostro al del sacerdote, y esbozó una sonrisa grande y tétrica. 

Law, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que, repentinamente, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido. El mugiwara había dejado de gritar. _«Algo no está bien»,_ pensó. 

Y abrió los ojos demasiado tarde. 

La criatura lo tomó del pecho y lo empujó dentro del agua. Lo único que el sacerdote alcanzó a ver fue un par de ojos rojos flotando en la negrura de la habitación. 

Empezó a patalear y a soltar golpes. Agarró aquel brazo y empezó a jalar de él, a intentar clavarle las uñas; lo que fuera, pero la piel de la criatura parecía ser demasiado gruesa para poder dañarla. Unas uñas afiladas le atravesaron la piel, hundiéndose en su carne y tiñendo el agua con un color rosado. Esa mano no era humana, era la garra de un reptil o algo similar. 

Lo único que Law lograba ver a través del agua eran los ojos brillantes que seguían mirándolo como si esperaran divertidos a que su vida se extinguiera. _«No… no puedo morir así»._ Se encomendó a su Dios sin rendirse, pero todo parecía ser en vano. El aire de sus pulmones comenzaba a agotarse y la desesperación crecía con cada movimiento. 

 _«No puedo… no quiero morir… todavía no»._  

El agua finalmente se abrió paso por sus pulmones con un dolor indescriptible. Su fin estaba cerca. 

Inesperadamente oyó un chillido y la garra lo liberó. La tina empezó a vibrar y de pronto se volcó, regando el agua por todo el baño. Law cayó de bruces y empezó a toser de manera insistente, sacando toda el agua de su cuerpo. Dos manos rodearon su cuello y lo abrazaron protectoramente. 

 _—¡Váyanse! —_ escuchó que alguien gritaba _—. ¡Él es mío, ¿oyeron?! ¡Si no quieren vérselas conmigo, váyanse!_  

La voz… esa voz… era del mugiwara. El joven continuó gritando en un idioma que Law simplemente no conocía. Escuchó de nuevo los chillidos y a la voz gutural que lo había perseguido en el bosque, pero todo pareció calmarse después de unos segundos. Sea lo que sea que el mugiwara les dijo, había logrado aplacarlos. 

Law intentó levantarse, pero lo único que logró fue girarse boca arriba. Su conciencia se empezó a desvanecer. Abrió sus ojos y en un intento de enfocar lo que tenía frente a él pudo divisar el rostro del joven, muy cerca del suyo. La mano del muchacho le dio unos suaves golpes en la mejilla. 

 _—¿Oye… sigues vivo?_  

Law escuchó esa frase como si se tratara de un eco distante. Separó los labios para articular palabra, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos. 

De repente, sintió que algo sucedía. Un par de labios atraparon a los suyos y empezaron a moverse con cadencia. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? No tenía la menor idea, su mente parecía divagar entre el beso y la inconciencia. Su cuerpo respondió por inercia, como si aquel contacto lo hechizara, y empezó a seguir el ritmo suave, pero firme. Soltó un jadeo, ese beso era lo más delicioso que había probado y la excitación se apoderó de él cuando sintió que alguien se apretaba contra su cuerpo desnudo. Una ávida lengua comenzó a colarse dentro de su boca, buscando más… 

Y en ese momento terminó de perder la conciencia.

 

_…_

Cuando Law abrió los ojos se sorprendió de encontrarse tumbado en el piso del baño. Se sentó como pudo y tomó su cabeza entre las manos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. 

Saltó de repente al recordar lo que había sucedido. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastros del ser que había intentado ahogarlo. Tocó su pecho en el sitio donde las uñas lo habían penetrado y no encontró nada. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, confundido. Todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño y esa podría haber sido su conclusión de no ser por los pequeños charcos de agua rosada que podía apreciar en el piso. 

 _—¡Mugiwara-ya!_  

Se giró bruscamente hacia el cuarto y al asomarse su corazón pareció bajar un poco su intenso ritmo. 

El joven dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. 

Law tomó su ropa y se vistió. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado para no despertarlo. Tocó sus propios labios, recordando el beso que había sentido. ¿Realmente había pasado? Le parecía un turbio recuerdo. 

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando notó que el joven tenía la mano hinchada. Se la tomó con suavidad para examinarla. El mugiwara soltó un suave quejido y abrió los ojos. _—¿Ya despertaste? Pensé que estabas muerto —_ exclamó mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano disponible y tomaba asiento. Law lo miró desconcertado. 

 _—Tu mano está fracturada._  

El joven la miró como si no fuera gran cosa y sonrió. 

 _—Es que tuve que jalar muy fuerte. No logré hacerla pasar por el grillete completa._  

Law sintió que el estómago se le encogía de repente y rodeó afectuosamente la mano herida. 

_—¿Por qué me salvaste?_

El mugiwara entrecerró los ojos con molestia, como si se tratara de una obviedad.

_—Ya te lo había dicho, me agradas. Y prometí quedarme contigo hasta que me aburriera, ¿no es así? Así que no dejaré que mueras hasta que eso pase._

Law abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Esbozó una sonrisa y clavó su atención en la fractura. Se sintió avergonzado. A pesar de que lo había lastimado con la cruz y atado a una cama ese joven no rompió su promesa.

 _—Te debo la vida —_ le dijo en un susurró.

El mugiwara esbozó una sonrisa. _—Así, es me perteneces —_ soltó una risilla traviesa _—, y quiero que me compenses por ello._  

El exorcista ladeó la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego. _—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_  

El joven se humedeció los labios y acercó su rostro para besarlo. 

Law, sintiendo un vuelco en el vientre, interpuso su mano antes de que lograra su cometido. _—No hagas eso, recuerda que soy un sacerdote —_ comentó. Por dentro su mente explotó. Así que el beso había sucedido, el mugiwara realmente lo había besado. Le costó hacerse a la idea.

El joven se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesto. _—¿Y qué que lo seas? —_ respondió sin quitar la mano de su boca _—. Sigues siendo un hombre ¿no es así?_

Law no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, en parte le agradaba su irreverencia. _—Escucha, no estoy de humor para esto, algo quiso matarme ayer. Tú me debes una explicación y la quiero ahora._

El chico soltó una risilla _—bésame. Si lo haces te lo cuento, de lo contrario no diré nada… ¡Ah! y consigue más comida que ya tengo hambre._

Law cerró los ojos un instante, comenzaba a desesperarse en serio. _—Primero déjame que te atienda la herida en la mano, luego iré por comida._

 _—¿Y el beso? —_ preguntó el chico testarudo.

_—¡Ya te dije que no habrá ningún beso!_

El joven soltó una risilla como si disfrutara sacarlo de quicio. 

Law apretó los dientes. No estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, no estaba dispuesto a besarlo… pero si no descubría de una buena vez como combatir a aquellos seres que lo atormentaban podría perder la vida. Era lo único que en ese momento podía comprender con claridad.

 

 


	7. Confesiones demoniacas

 

**CONFESIONES DEMONIACAS**

—Capítulo 7—

 

Cuando Law terminó de atender la mano del joven se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para limpiarse unas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a escurrir por su sien. El calor, y más en un sitio pequeño y encerrado, se volvía sofocante. _—Ya está. Una fractura como esta va a tardar bastante en sanar. Intenta no mover la mano demasiado._

El mugiwara clavó su atención en el vendaje y comenzó a mover la punta de sus dedos, que era lo único libre, con curiosidad.

 _—Iré por comida —_ exclamó Law _—. Y necesito que esperes aquí._

El chico entornó los ojos. _—En este cuartucho hace mucho calor y estoy aburrido, no pienso quedarme._  

El sacerdote se tocó la frente y la masajeó con suavidad. _—Temía que dijeras eso —_ exclamó sin notar su propia desesperación y comenzó a mover nervioso uno de sus pies. Finalmente se giró hacia el chico y se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo a los ojos _—. Escúchame, después de lo que ha pasado en este pueblo no es prudente que la gente te vea andar por ahí. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó la última vez?_

El mugiwara tragó saliva. Claro que recordaba los cuatro días que había pasado en el establo, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido. 

 _—No dejaré que me atrapen otra vez, si alguien lo intenta le patearé el culo —_ concluyó. El sacerdote no pudo evitar una sonrisa al escuchar la forma tan simple en que aquel chiquillo se expresaba.

 _—La situación no es tan sencilla como crees. ¡Vamos, solo iré por comida! ¿No puedes ser un buen chico y esperarme aquí?_  

 _—¿Buen chico? —_ el mugiwara soltó una risotada, como si aquella petición fuera completamente inadecuada _—. Me quedaré si me das algo a cambio_ —le dijo, y esbozó una gran sonrisa, dejando en claro que no pensaba ceder en lo que le había pedido anteriormente.

Law se puso nervioso. 

 _—No pienso besarte._  

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al escuchar lo mucho que su voz había dudado. El joven, que pareció notarlo, se acercó a él sin dejar de sonreír. _—Dame un beso o llévame contigo. No tienes más opción._

El sacerdote estaba a nada de tomarlo del cuello y apretárselo con fuerza cuando escuchó que unos suaves golpes llamaban la puerta. El mugiwara se replegó hasta el rincón de la cama y se puso alerta. _—Tranquilo —_ le dijo el sacerdote, quien fue a abrir.

 _—Pa-padre…_  

Merry, a quien poco le faltaba para desmayarse del miedo se asomó sobre el hombro del sacerdote para echar un vistazo al joven. En cuanto sus miradas cruzaron soltó un respingo y retrocedió varios pasos. 

_—Padre, te-tenemos un problema urgente._

_—¿Qué sucede? —_ preguntó Law alarmado al notar la gravedad en su voz.

 _—Verá, es la gente del pueblo. Han rodeado la iglesia y piden por favor que los confiese, que ofrezca una misa. Si no hacemos algo rápido van a tirar el portón de madera._  

Law se frotó los ojos con clara molestia. _—¿Qué no entienden el problema que estoy atendiendo aquí? —_ movió los ojos hacia el joven para señalarlo discretamente. 

Merry apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. _—Están muertos de miedo, más por lo que sucedió anoche._

Los ojos del sacerdote se abrieron con sorpresa. _—¿Anoche?, ¿qué pasó?, cuéntame_ —le exigió. Miró de reojo al mugiwara, quien desvió su atención hacia la nada y con la mano buena empezó a hurgarse la nariz. 

 _—Es-es mejor si lo ve usted mismo —_ tartamudeó el sacristán. 

Law soltó un pesado suspiro. _—Dame un momento, no tardaré en estar contigo —_ y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

_—Mugiwara-ya…_

El chico lo miró unos instantes y desvió su atención a una bolita verde que acababa de formar con lo que sacó de su nariz. 

 _—Si quieres que me quede aquí ya sabes mis condiciones —_ aventó el moco lo más lejos que pudo y se recargó en la almohada de la cama, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Law se frotó el cabello con violencia, no tenía tiempo para niñerías. Miró a su alrededor, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer en ese momento para obligarlo a quedarse requería de tiempo y esfuerzo. Además, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento es que la gente de afuera se pusiera a escuchar a ese endemoniado mocoso gritar como poseso. 

_—Bien, tú ganas, chiquillo malcriado._

Con dos grandes pasos se acercó a él, lo tomó de las mejillas y le colocó un casto beso sobre los labios, retirándose enseguida. Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando los brazos del joven lo rodearon del cuello, evitándole escapar. Su fuerza era tal que Law cayó sobre él sin poder evitarlo.

 _—Eso no fue un beso —_ comentó el mugiwara con una voz encendida. Su aliento pegó de lleno en el rostro del sacerdote, estremeciéndolo _—_. _Quiero un beso de verdad._  

Por un momento Law se quedó petrificado. Ese chico tenía algo, no podía decir qué, pero en definitiva le parecía de lo más atractivo. Al notar que el joven acortaba las distancias entre ambos apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y sin poder huir se preparó para sentirlo. 

El mugiwara se apoderó de su boca, mordiéndole los labios con suavidad. La lengua se abrió paso para disfrutarlo a placer, adentrándose, buscando a su contraria. Law intentó mantener la cordura y no moverse, pero ese beso era tan delicioso y excitante como el que había recordado antes, tal vez más. Sus brazos, que impedían que su cuerpo dejara caer su peso completo sobre el chico, empezaron a doblarse y finalmente cedió para acostarse sobre él. El mugiwara le empezó a acariciar la nuca, los hombros y la espalda; separó sus piernas y rodeó con ellas al sacerdote. 

_«No…»_

Law quiso decir eso en voz alta, pero al sentir que el joven comenzaba a apretujarse contra él lo invadió el placer por completo. Empezó a corresponderle el beso con intensidad, mordiéndolo, succionándolo. Lo tomó por el rostro, pasando su dedo pulgar por la cicatriz de su mejilla. Su piel era suave al tacto y sintió el terrible impulso de pasar su mano hasta la nuca y apretarle el cabello. Sin notar sus propias acciones empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre el cuerpo del chico, apretándose más contra él, sintiendo como su miembro empezaba a ponerse duro entre ambos.

_—¡Basta!_

De un impulso se levantó. Su respiración estaba acelerada y su hombría le latía dolorosamente. Había logrado recobrar un poco de cordura justo antes de que algo peor pudiera suceder.

_—Ya tuviste tu beso, ahora me voy._

El mugiwara lo miró con reproche _—¿Por qué te detienes? ¿No te gustó lo que estabas sintiendo?_

Las piernas de Law parecían estar a punto de doblarse, y aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. _—Cumple ahora con tu parte del trato_ —exigió.

El mugiwara le sonrió con ese gesto de falsa inocencia que le salía tan bien. — _Aquí estaré cuando regreses, no importa lo que tardes, lo prometo._  

Law asintió con la cabeza, y con el corazón todavía desbocado se alisó la ropa y el cabello. Se colocó el alzacuello blanco sobre la camisa, tomó algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar y abandonó la casa parroquial sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo.

 

Cerró la puerta sintiendo aún que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Cerró los ojos un momento y recargó la cabeza contra la puerta _«Eso estuvo mal, no debí hacerlo, estuvo mal»._ Pensó, avergonzado de sí mismo. No podía decir qué era peor; haberlo besado… o haberlo disfrutado tanto. 

_—¿Se siente bien, padre? Su rostro está muy enrojecido._

Abrió los ojos y pegó un salto. Por un momento había olvidado que Merry lo estaba esperando. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. 

 _—Estoy bien, es solo… que hace mucho calor —_ musitó.

Antes de abandonar la casa parroquial le dio un vistazo a la barrera que había puesto. _«Mierda»,_ pensó al notar que en la esquina norte algunas de las páginas se habían empapado. _«Pensé que en este lugar casi nunca llovía»._ En los días que llevaba en el pueblo había observado varias veces el cielo sin encontrar rastro de una sola nube. Como sea, había cometido un error que pudo costarle la vida. Reemplazó rápidamente las hojas que faltaban, asegurándose esta vez de colocarlas en un sitio más seguro y volvió a bendecir el lugar. 

Miró una última vez la puerta de la casa y como acto reflejo se humedeció los labios. _—Vámonos —_ le indicó a Merry y emprendieron el camino a paso veloz. 

En cuanto estuvo frente a los portones de madera pudo escuchar el tumulto que se había concentrado ahí. Abrió la puerta y no tuvo que dar más de dos pasos para comprender el motivo del miedo. 

_—Dios mío._

Es todo lo que pudo decir.

En la pequeña plazuela frente a la iglesia había un buen número de árboles viejos de gran altura… 

Y en la parte más alta de cada uno de ellos se encontraba una res ensartada. 

Los pobres animales habían muerto desangrados. Muchos de los aldeanos, alertados por sus mugidos de dolor, trataron en vano de bajarlos con vida, pero todo fue inútil, no pudieron salvar a ninguno. 

 _—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —_ preguntó en voz alta. 

Merry fue el primero en hablar. _—No sabemos con exactitud, solo que anoche el viento pareció volverse loco, como si algo lo hubiera enfurecido y de pronto… bueno… los pobres animales aparecieron aquí._  

Entre la gente un hombre que hubiera deseado no volver a ver se abrió paso a empujones. _—¡Se los dije! ¡Yo se los advertí, pero ninguno de ustedes quiso escuchar! ¡Ese demonio sigue con vida y ahí están las consecuencias! ¡He perdido una cuarta parte de mi ganado! ¿¡Quién va a pagar por ello, eh!?_

La gente comenzó a mostrarle apoyo. Wapol estaba tan enfurecido que las aletas de la nariz se le expandían cada que respiraba. _—¡Yo opino que hay que ir y…_  

 _—No fue él —_ lo interrumpió el sacerdote antes de que iniciara algo imposible de frenar. Se dirigió a la gente con la voz más alta que pudo _—. Por favor, escúchenme. Sé que le temen, pero puedo asegurarles que no fue él —_ remarcó. La gente comenzó a mirarse entre sí y a murmurar. El nerviosismo podía sentirse a la perfección y faltaba poco para que se desatara un problema mayor. Se acercó al hombre furioso y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. 

_—Wapol, siento mucho lo que pasó. Veré si, con el fondo de donaciones que contamos, se te puede compensar tu pérdida._

El granjero se quitó la mano con un movimiento brusco, escupió en el piso y se fue. Law miró nuevamente a esos pobres animales cuya sangre había teñido de rojo el tronco grueso de los árboles. _«Si esos demonios se enojaron fue porque no lograron matarme»,_ pensó. Y ahora, por culpa suya, estaban muertos. Sintió un gran remordimiento. 

_—Es necesario bajar a esas pobres criaturas cuanto antes, y después les pediré a todos que entren en la iglesia. Ofreceré una misa especial y escucharé las confesiones que se puedan considerarse urgentes. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo._

A su alrededor vio algunos gestos de aprobación, no obstante el ánimo de la gente parecía estar pisando el límite. Se acercó a Merry y discretamente le pidió que consiguiera comida para el mugiwara. _—No seas cobarde, solo necesitas abrir la puerta y dejar la bandeja en la entrada, no escapará, te lo prometo —_ le susurró al ver su cara llena de pánico. _«Este va a ser un largo día»,_ pensó. Solo rogaba que el joven obedeciera el tiempo suficiente.

• • •

 

Tras ofrecer una misa más larga de lo habitual Law pasó al confesionario, donde llevaba ya más de dos horas. Una tras otra pasaban las personas del pueblo contándole todo lo que deseaban exculpar. Law comenzaba a cabecear ligeramente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantas confesiones. _«Esto es demasiado»,_ pensó. Su propia cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle. 

Además, esas personas le parecían de lo más simples. La mitad de lo que confesaban no eran ni siquiera pecados reales. 

 _«Esta es la última»,_ pensó cuando una señora de edad mayor abandonó finalmente el confesionario después de relatarle que había roto la taza de té favorita de su marido, que ya no veía y había pegado los pedazos sin contarle la verdad. 

La vio marcharse a lo lejos y estiró todo el cuerpo, por fin podría pararse de ese incómodo asiento. 

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba al otro lado y saltó por la sorpresa. Dentro del confesionario ya se había acomodado otra persona que no había visto llegar. Miró a través del entramado que lo separaba de los feligreses, y pese a que no podía ver más allá de su silueta, notó que se trataba de un hombre alto, más alto que él. Se volvió a acomodar en su silla y le hizo una seña para que comenzara. 

_—Vaya, esa sotana te sienta de maravilla, Trafalgar._

Reconoció esa voz en cuanto la escuchó. Apretó los puños y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Separó los labios para decir su nombre, pero se contuvo en el último momento. _«No, no puede ser él»._ Se dijo. Respiró con dificultad y pudo ver que, pese al intenso calor que hacía, su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse. 

Lo sabía bien, era uno de esos malditos demonios, esos mismos que llevaban atormentándolo desde que entró en el bosque. Lo que no podía comprender es de dónde sacaban tanta fuerza como para manifestarse así dentro de una iglesia. Sintió miedo, pero hizo todo lo posible porque no se le notara. Los espíritus malignos se alimentan del miedo.

_—Si no estás aquí para confesarte, te puedes ir._

Soltó con el tono más neutral que pudo, como si no se hubiera percatado de quién era el dueño de la voz. Al otro lado el sujeto soltó una risilla, divertido. 

_—De acuerdo, confieso que quiero arrancarte esa ropa y follarte en este mismo sitio. Nunca lo hicimos en una iglesia ¿o sí? ¿Recuerdas nuestro lugar favorito? Ese rincón detrás de la universidad donde solías estudiar…_

Una ira terrible comenzó a invadir el cuerpo del sacerdote. Ira, mezclada con impotencia. 

 _—Vete, aquí no eres bienvenido._     

El hombre siniestro volvió a reír. _—Solo, una cosa más… —_ agarró el entramado que separaba los dos asientos y a través de los huecos coló sus dedos, blancos como la leche. Law, horrorizado, notó que eran las manos de «él», aunque sus uñas negras parecían más puntiagudas de lo normal. _—¿Hace cuanto que no regresas a «ese» sitio, Trafalgar?_ _Tu padre y yo te estamos esperando._                                                                                                                            

Law no pudo más y pegó un intenso grito. Aventó la puerta del confesionario y corrió para asomarse al otro lado, pero cuando lo hizo ya no había nadie, solamente restos de ceniza en el asiento. 

Cayó de rodillas, aturdido. 

Ya no podía más. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

 

Tardó un buen rato en lograr levantarse. Su cuerpo temblaba, era miedo. Miedo como pocas veces había sentido. Caminó directo a la casa parroquial, pero hizo una pequeña pausa cuando pasó al lado del árbol donde el otro sacerdote se había colgado. Permaneció unos momentos ahí, contemplándolo como si la idea comenzara a parecerle atractiva. Tras unos momentos con la mente en blanco sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino. 

Al entrar en la casa soltó un pesado suspiro, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pelear. El mugiwara se había dado a la tarea de abrir su maleta y revisar a conciencia todas sus pertenencias. La ropa estaba regada por el piso, al igual que sus cuadernos. Parecía que el chico había pasado un buen rato leyendo sus notas sobre el caso, pues con una pluma le había rayado algunas hojas y puesto caritas de molestia o señas obscenas en otras. Lo único, que al parecer no había tocado, era su pequeño maletín con los objetos benditos.

Siguió avanzando hasta el baño. El mugiwara se encontraba dentro de la tina tarareando una melodía. Se veía de lo más aburrido y en su cabeza se había colocado un par de calzoncillos del sacerdote. 

 _—¡Vaya, por fin regresaste! —_ le dijo mientras se incorporaba _—. Tardaste mucho. —_ se levantó de la tina y sin pena alguna se acercó desnudó. _—¿Qué te pasó? Te vez pálido._

Law no supo qué responderle, desvió la mirada en busca de una toalla y se la colocó encima. _—Ya comienza a hacer frío, deberías vestirte._

 _—Lo haría… —_ exclamó el joven mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura _—. Pero mis pantalones se rompieron._

Señaló hacia un rincón del cuarto donde la prenda estaba hecha trizas, y luego alzó la mano entablillada. _—No pude abrirlos con una sola mano y tuve que romperlos para poder cagar._

Law sonrió, pese a todo lo que lo atormentaba, no pudo evitarlo.

_—Mañana temprano te conseguiré algo que puedas vestir, por ahora te prestaré ropa mía._

Tomó una de sus camisas negras y lo rodeó con ella. _—Déjame ayudarte —_ se la abotonó rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos. 

La camisa le quedaba demasiado grande, tanto que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y la solapa se le deslizó por el hombro, dejándolo al descubierto. Law lo contempló unos instantes. No podía negar lo sensual que se veía así. Se acercó hasta él y le quitó su bóxer de la cabeza. 

 _—Duerme un rato, te vendrá a bien y yo también lo necesito._  

Desvió su atención hacia el resto de las cosas que estaban tiradas. Odiaba el desorden y por más cansado que estuviera no era capaz de irse a dormir hasta que todo estuviera en su sitio. El mugiwara se sentó sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo. _—Algo te pasa —_ le dijo, seguro de sus palabras. 

El sacerdote soltó un fuerte bufido. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de los dedos a través del entramado.

_—Esos demonios me siguen acosando. Uno de ellos fue capaz de materializarse dentro del confesionario. Además, han hecho estragos en el pueblo, todo porque ayer no dejaste que me asesinaran._

El mugiwara parecía estar a punto de soltar una risotada, pero se contuvo al ver que Law tomaba asiento sobre la cama, claramente afligido. 

_—Mugiwara-ya, necesito que me cuentes lo que sabes. Si no encuentro una manera de lidiar con ellos terminaré como el sacerdote anterior, colgado de un árbol._

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo _. —¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!, ¡no puedes dejarme! —_ exclamó con un tono herido _—. ¡Me encargaré yo mismo de ponerlos en su lugar! —_ Hizo crujir sus nudillos, molesto.

Law le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y se la frotó de manera fraternal. _—Agradezco tu apoyo, pero lo que realmente necesito es que me cuentes lo que sabes sobre este pueblo y el bosque maldito donde te encontré, por favor, confía en mí._

El mugiwara torció la boca y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas. Law tuvo que desviar nuevamente la mirada al notar que en esa postura la camisa no alcanzaba a cubrirle casi nada. 

_—Si te cuento, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?_

Law esbozó una leve sonrisa. _—Aún no lo sé._  

El mugiwara pareció pensarse seriamente sus palabras. _—Está bien, te contaré lo que haga falta._

El ojigrís sintió un gran alivio, al parecer la suerte finalmente se ponía de su lado… 

Aunque no tardó en darse cuenta que no era así, pues en el momento más inoportuno, llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. 

Pensó en ignorarlo, pero al notar que insistían se puso en pie para atender _. «¿Qué querrá Merry ahora?»,_ pensó. Solo esperaba que no hubiera más vacas muertas.

Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta con una enorme sorpresa que se trataba de alguien más, y por un momento sintió que todo se le venía encima. 

Se había olvidado por completo de él. 

 _—Hola, Law. Tanto tiempo sin verte —_ sonrió.

 

Roronoa Zoro, el otro exorcista, acababa de llegar.

 


	8. Advertencias

**ADVERTENCIAS**

—Capítulo 8—

 

 

Law tardó en reaccionar ante el saludo del otro sacerdote. _—Llegaste —_ fue lo único que atinó a decir. Zoro le dio un golpecillo en la frente para hacerlo reaccionar.

 _—No sé por qué te sorprende_ _—_ se asomó hacia la habitación y parpadeó con sorpresa cuando vio a un joven sobre la cama vestido solamente con la camisa de Law _—. ¿Hay algo que quieras confesar? —_ exclamó con un dejo de burla mientras enarcaba la ceja.

Al ojigrís se le encendieron las mejillas cuando comprendió lo que Zoro había interpretado. _—¡No pienses estupideces! —_ exclamó, aunque tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues algo de razón había en sus acusaciones.

 Dudó antes de abrir más la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo. El mugiwara, al notar que invitaban al otro tipo a pasar volvió a hacerse ovillo como si se tratara de un gato arrinconado.

  _—Está bien, no te alteres —_ le pidió Law, pero el chico clavó su mirada intimidante en el hombre que acababa de llegar.

 Zoro bajó su mochila y se masajeó el cuello mientras le daba un vistazo a la casa parroquial. _—Vaya, me temo que no hay espacio suficiente para los tres —_ soltó un pesado suspiro. Había gastado más de la cuenta en pasajes y no tenía mucho dinero para pagarse un hospedaje, tendría que pedirle prestado a Law.

 Se acercó al joven, pero este retrocedió lo más que pudo, como si estuviera dispuesto a atravesar la pared si seguía avanzando. Law tomó a Zoro del hombro para indicarle que no se acercara más.

  _—¿Cómo te llamas? —_ preguntó el peli verde. No obtuvo respuesta _—_. _¿Eres mudo, acaso? —_ el mugiwara apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar.

 Law, quien temía que la casa comenzara a temblar en cualquier momento, tomó a su compañero del brazo. _—Zoro-ya, ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar en privado._

Salió de la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta le hizo una seña al mugiwara para que se tranquilizara. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, poniendo suficiente distancia para que no pudiera escucharlos.

 Zoro fue el primero en hablar. _—Ese chico tiene algo raro, supongo que ya lo habías notado ¿no? —_ había bastado un simple vistazo para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un humano ordinario. Clavó su atención en la barrera bendita que rodeaba la casa _—_. _¿Tan peligroso te parece?_ _—_ Law negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de los hombros. Zoro pudo ver en sus ojos grises una intensa desesperación. _—¿Qué sucede? —_ hasta ese momento en que lo vio bajo la luz del sol notó lo demacrado que estaba.

  _—El chico es especial, ciertamente, pero no es él quien me preocupa, es todo el pueblo. Zoro-ya, este lugar está maldito —_ sintió que el viento comenzaba a revolotear a su alrededor y dio un respingo.

 Zoro ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. _—¿No me digas que el viento asusta al gran Trafalgar Law? —_ su tono era condescendiente y eso hizo que el ojigrís se enfureciera bastante.

  _—¡No estoy bromeando! Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicarte en estos momentos. Necesitamos hablar en un lugar seguro._

_—Hablemos entonces en la iglesia…_

_—¡No! —_ lo interrumpió Law _—. Tiene que ser en un sitio bendecido. La iglesia no es suficiente._

 El viento empezó a subir de intensidad y Law apretó los hombros de su acompañante.

  _—Calma, Law —_ le pidió Zoro mientras le tocaba la frente para revisar si tenía fiebre. Comenzó a preocuparse en serio, desde el día en que lo conoció jamás lo había vuelto a ver tan fuera de sí. _—Hagamos algo, vete a descansar y yo vigilaré al muchacho._

Law soltó un suspiro, eso le hubiera gustado bastante. _—Ya viste su actitud. Me ha costado mucho ganarme su confianza, así que no creo que sea prudente. Él sabe más de lo que aparenta y necesito que confiese. Por favor, dame unas horas más con él, después te explicaré todo lo que sé._  

Zoro lo miró unos instantes, era fácil notar la desesperación que sentía.

 _—Necesitas descansar…_ —insistió.

 _—Y lo haré —_ interrumpió nuevamente— _, lo haré en cuanto sepa la verdad._

Al ver que el otro sacerdote no cedería, Zoro asintió con la cabeza. _—Esto es lo que haremos. Dame las notas que has hecho para ponerme al corriente, buscaré alojamiento y llamaré a Dracule para ponerlo al tanto._

Law pareció tranquilizarse un poco. _—Te las daré, aunque no están actualizadas, lo último que escribí pasó ayer en la noche. Habla con Merry, el sacristán que te dejó entrar, él te ayudará a encontrar hospedaje y te contará algunas cosas que me faltan por agregar… —_ respiró profundo para recuperar su propio temple _—. Y por favor, donde sea que vayas a pasar la noche, toma precauciones._  

 _—¿Estarás bien? —_ Law asintió con una sonrisa leve.

 _—Creo que estoy mucho más seguro al lado de este muchacho que en cualquier otra parte._  

Zoro pareció dudar unos instantes, no deseaba dejar a Law así, sin embargo tenía que confiar en él y en su criterio. _—De acuerdo, estaré al pendiente si me necesitas._  

Regresaron a la casa parroquial, el ojigrís tomó sus notas y se las entregó antes de que se marchara. Zoro le dio un último vistazo al muchacho sin decirle nada, algo en él no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

Law cerró la puerta y tras soltar el aire de sus pulmones tomó asiento sobre la cama. Estaba por hablar cuando inesperadamente el mugiwara se alejó de él. 

 _—¿Quién era ése? —_ preguntó con un tono de voz iracundo.

 _—Un sacerdote de mi orden, ha venido a ayudarnos —_ soltó en un intento de calmarlo. 

 _—¡No necesitamos ninguna ayuda! —_ exclamó el chico, subiendo su tono _—. Piensas contarle todo lo que te diga, ¿no es así? —_ se paró de un salto y apretó los puños _—. ¡No lo quiero cerca!_  

La casa comenzó a vibrar y Law se puso en pie, intentando calmar al muchacho. Sabía bien que no podía esconderle la verdad _—. Él es Zoro y va a llevarte a un sitio seguro, lejos de este pueblo y lejos de esos demonios…_

 _—¡No pienso irme con él, no pienso irme con nadie!, ¡tú y yo hicimos un trato!_  

El temblor se volvió mucho más violento, tanto que algunas de las cosas comenzaron a caer al suelo.

_—Escucha, por favor, debo quedarme un tiempo aquí y servir como sacerdote, pero en cuanto encuentren un reemplazo yo…_

_—¡No! —_ repitió el mugiwara con voz enérgica _._ Law alzó las manos para tocarlo, pero el joven retrocedió hasta la puerta, abriendo la manija. 

Sin embargo, cuando quiso poner un pie fuera de la casa, no pudo hacerlo.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y apretó la manija con tanta fuerza que la deformó.

 _—¡Creí que confiabas en mí, pero toda la casa está rodeada por esas hojas de mierda!_ —su voz dejó de ser un grito y se convirtió en un tono voz sombrío. Law sintió que el miedo volvía a hacerse presente, pero esta vez era el chico quien irradiaba esa funesta sensación de peligro. El temblor se volvió tan intenso que el sacerdote dio contra el suelo. La casa de piedra comenzó a soltar arena desde el techo y a crujir de una manera terrible, estaba por derrumbarse.

El joven se quedó pasmado en un ataque de rabia. Law le gritó que se calmara, que la casa estaba por venirse abajo, pero al parecer esta vez no se detendría aunque el mismo techo le cayera encima. 

Consiguió llegar hasta él.

 _—¡Mugiwara-ya, necesito que te calmes! —_ no hubo respuesta, intentó abrir la puerta, pero con el terrible movimiento de la tierra se había descuadrado y resultaba imposible de abrir _—._ _¡Mugiwara! ¡Vas a matarnos a ambos!_

Lo tomó del rostro en un intento de hacerlo volver en sí, gritándole que se detuviera. Le dio unas fuertes palmadas en las mejillas, todo en vano.

Así que sin más ideas lo besó. 

El joven tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero finalmente abandonó su trance y empezó a disfrutar del contacto del sacerdote. El temblor cesó por completo cuando pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Law, arqueándose para acercarse más a su cuerpo. Law, como en las ocasiones anteriores, comenzó a perder el control. Lo alzó por las piernas y lo pegó contra la pared para ponerlo a su altura. El beso subió de tono cuando notó que el miembro del joven comenzaba a erguirse debajo de la poca ropa que llevaba. _«Quiero hacértelo»,_ pensó mientras le besaba el cuello, y su propio cuerpo reaccionó ante esa posibilidad. _«Quiero hacerlo mío»._ El deseo era cada vez mayor, como si con cada beso perdiera un poco más de su cordura. 

Con mucho trabajo se separó y volvió a depositarlo sobre el suelo. Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, sin poner una distancia prudente entre ellos.

 _—Mugiwara-ya... —_ no pudo evitar que su voz sonara encendida _—, confía en mí, quiero que estés a salvo._

El joven lo miró a los ojos y le puso la mano sobre el pecho, bajando con suavidad por su marcado torso hasta el abdomen.

_—Yo no necesito que me cuiden, muy al contrario, si alguien intenta llevarme a la fuerza el pueblo entero será destruido. Puedes estar seguro de eso._

Descendió un poco más y tocó el miembro excitado de Law, quien soltó un suave jadeo de placer.

_—¿Qué conexión tienes con esos demonios?_

El mugiwara no respondió, solo coló su mano por debajo de la ropa y apresó el miembro de Law. Empezó a masturbarlo con un ritmo lento mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, buscando que lo besara de nuevo. 

Law le detuvo la mano y retrocedió toda la distancia posible, estaba a nada de perder totalmente el control sobre sí mismo.

 _—Basta con eso —_ jadeó. 

_—Entonces basta de preguntas estúpidas._

El joven se acostó sobre la cama y le dio la espalda, su última rabieta lo había dejado exhausto.

Law tomó asiento sobre el piso sin dejar de mirarlo. Repasando las palabras que el joven le había dicho.

_«Si alguien intenta llevarme a la fuerza el pueblo entero será destruido»._

¿Qué era exactamente él? ¿Algún tipo de médium? ¿Un brujo? ¿Había hecho un pacto? O tal vez…

No, esa no podía ser una respuesta lógica. No había ningún registro histórico sobre demonios con cuerpos físicos. Podían materializarse de vez en vez, ciertamente, imitar formas sólidas como el demonio que lo atormentó en el confesionario.

Pero este chico estaba en un nivel muy diferente. Lo había visto sangrar, romperse huesos y… 

y excitarse.

 _«Es humano»_ concluyó.

El joven, que ya se había quedado dormido, dio un giro y se colocó boca abajo, provocando que la camisa se le subiera un poco. Dejó al descubierto las largas piernas que tenía, y su trasero quedó apenas tapado, aunque se adivinaba a la perfección su forma debajo de la tela tan delgada. El sacerdote no pudo negar que tenía un cuerpo bien formado.

Tragó saliva y decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

Colocó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, no quería seguir pensando. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban exhaustos y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era intentar descansar un poco.

 _«Es un ser humano»_ se repitió como si necesitara convencerse del todo.

• • •

Merry acompañó a Zoro hasta la casa de Zeff, quien lo recibió de buena gana. Y a petición suya le prestaron la misma recámara donde, una noche atrás, había pasado el incidente del mugiwara. Todo a su alrededor estaba impecable, no había rastro alguno del incidente que Law había escrito en su libreta. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y se tiró sobre la cama. Había sido un trayecto largo y le dolía la espalda por pasar tantas horas sentado. Miró de reojo la chimenea. Todo lo que había leído parecía salido de una novela de ficción. _«Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona jamás le hubiera creído»,_ pensó. Pero se trataba de él; el cerebrito de su orden. Miró el techo con detenimiento y algo pareció llamar su atención, se puso de pie sobre la cama y observó con más cuidado. Ahí, en la parte más alta todavía podían distinguirse un par de manos como las que Law había descrito, pero estas parecían estar entrando desde la ventana, no saliendo.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sanji apareció con una charola entre las manos. _—Le he traído un poco de té —_ observó con curiosidad al sacerdote sobre la cama y luego hacia el techo. Apretó la charola, pero recompuso su expresión antes de que se le notara el miedo. _—Juraría que había limpiado todas esas marcas —_ soltó con la voz más neutra que pudo. Colocó las cosas sobre la cómoda y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

 _—Espera —_ la voz de Zoro lo frenó _—_. _Tú eres Sanji, ¿cierto?_

El rubio suspiró con cierta resignación, lo menos que quería era seguir en esa habitación. Sin más opción se dio la vuelta y encendió un cigarrillo. _—Así es._  

Zoro sacó el cuaderno de Law. _—Si no te molesta, quisiera hablar algunas cosas contigo. Tengo entendido que tú estabas aquí cuando el muchacho desapareció por la ventana._

Sanji asintió, incómodo. Si fuera por él preferiría fingir que nada había sucedido. 

 _—Law describió con bastante exactitud lo que pasó, pero algo llamó mi atención —_ le mostró el cuaderno y el rubio sonrió al ver que con una segunda caligrafía bastante mala estaba escrito al margen:

 

«La comida de Sanji es la mejor».

 

El rubio soltó un bufido y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. 

 _—¿Lo escribió ese chico? —_ el sacerdote afirmó con la cabeza _—. Pues debo de admitir que para ser un maldito demonio tiene buen gusto._

 _—¿Un demonio? —_ preguntó Zoro, intrigado. Sanji se pasó una mano por el cabello _._

 _—Bueno, no sé cómo más llamarlo. Es un ser extraño, aunque francamente no lo he visto hacerle daño a nadie —_ tomó asiento sobre la cama, al lado del sacerdote _—. Al principio lo único raro que noté en él era que comía como por diez hombres, de ahí en fuera me pareció un chico ordinario._  

_—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?_

Sanji lo miró unos instantes y volvió la atención al cigarrillo que sostenía entre los dedos.

_—Esto va a sonar muy estúpido. Ayer, pasé gran parte del día limpiando a fondo esta habitación. Cuando terminé estaba tan cansado que me recosté unos instantes y me quedé dormido._

_Y entonces, tuve un sueño. Estaba ese joven a la mitad del pueblo con una mirada llena de odio. A su alrededor todo estaba en llamas y el viento parecía avivarlas más, causando remolinos de fuego. La gente gritaba desde sus casas, implorando ayuda… se estaban quemando vivos…_ _—_ tomó otra bocanada de humo antes de continuar _—. Yo lo miraba atónito desde esta misma ventana, gritándole por favor que parara esa locura. Y entonces él volteó hacia donde estaba, pero no me miraba a mí, sino detrás de mí. Me giré y entonces… entonces los vi_. 

Hizo una pausa, como si deseara pensarse bien sus siguientes palabras _—. Había dos sombras negras a mi lado. Uno de esos seres estiró la mano y me apresó de la muñeca mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa._

_Y fue cuando desperté._

_—Al principio creí que solo había sido un sueño, hasta que me di cuenta de esto_ _—_ Se desabotonó la manga de la camisa y Zoro pudo ver con asombro que en su brazo había una quemadura. Lo tomó con cuidado para observarlo mejor, no había duda, era la forma de una mano _—_. _Desde que eso pasó las marcas de hollín han seguido apareciendo, como si alguien entrara o saliera a placer, arrastrándose por el techo._  

Zoro miró hacia arriba y el estómago se le contrajo. No había duda, la marca de hollín en el techo tenía el mismo tamaño que la que había infringido la quemadura.

 _—No tengo ninguna explicación —_ continuó el rubio—, _pero siento que fue una especie de advertencia. Deben parar a ese muchacho antes de que algo peor suceda._

Se puso en pie, no deseaba seguir hablando, pero antes de salir de la habitación, Zoro lo tomó con suavidad de la mano y le entregó un rosario _. —Ten, este objeto está bendito, llévalo alrededor de tu cuello y te mantendrá protegido._  

Sanji sonrió y salió sin decir nada más. 

El exorcista caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Afuera ya no había luz. Sintió una suave brisa cálida y aspiró un extraño aroma en el ambiente. De pronto escuchó un ruido cerca de la puerta y se giró lo más rápido posible. 

Sin motivo alguno la taza de té que Sanji le había traído se rompió y los trozos estaban regados por todo el piso.

 

• • •

Cuando Law abrió los ojos ya era bastante noche. Se estiró un poco, todavía tenía sueño, pero dormir sentado le resultaba de lo más incómodo. Para su sorpresa descubrió que el joven también estaba despierto y parecía estar observándolo. 

_—Oye, ¿no tienes frío?, la cama es grande._

Entre la penumbra Law no podía ver del todo su rostro, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para entender sus insinuaciones.

_—No, gracias._

El mugiwara soltó un sonido de molestia _. —¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar un poco?_

Law esbozó una sonrisa, al menos esa plática dejaba en claro que su enojo ya había cedido bastante. Se puso en pie, buscó a tientas una vela para alumbrar la habitación y se recargó en el escritorio para seguir conversando.

_—No tengo permitido hacer algo como eso. En el momento en que me ordené como sacerdote renuncié a los placeres carnales._

_—Santurrón —_ exclamó el mugiwara de manera despectiva y se colocó a la orilla del colchón para estar lo más cerca posible de él _—_. _¿Al menos lo has hecho alguna vez?_ _—_ el joven ladeó la cabeza, realmente interesado. Law se sintió incómodo ante tal pregunta, pero lo mejor era seguir hablando, ganarse su confianza. 

 _—Sí, lo he hecho —_ contestó concretamente. 

_—Y, ¿qué se siente?_

Law parpadeó sorprendido, jamás pensó que ese chico fuera virgen, mucho menos con ese comportamiento tan libertino que tenía. Se frotó el cabello nervioso, hubiera preferido hablar de cualquier otro tema. 

 _—Bueno… se siente realmente bien —_ desvió la mirada hacia la vela, acalorado _—_ , _no sé con qué podría compararlo._

 _—¿Y te has acostado con muchos? —_ el mugiwara lanzó la pregunta de manera juguetona. 

_—No, solo con uno._

_—¡Qué! —_ exclamó sorprendido—. _¡Has vivido tanto y solo te has tirado a uno!_

Law le tapó la boca para evitar que siguiera gritando esas cosas, aunque luego se relajó al recordar que no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

_—¡Tampoco soy tan viejo, tengo 26 años!_

El chico soltó una risilla y Law no pudo evitar sonreír. _—Vamos, entonces hazlo conmigo, así tu vida no será tan patética y yo podré saber qué es lo que se siente._

Ese último comentario le provocó al sacerdote un tic nervioso en la comisura de la boca _«¿patético?»._ Le habían llamado de muchas maneras, pero jamás se habían referido a él con esa palabra. Sintió su orgullo herido.

 _—No soy patético —_ exclamó, haciendo reír al chiquillo _—_. _De hecho, unos años atrás, si me hubieras llamado de esa manera, habrías recibido una fuerte golpiza. Yo era parte de una de las pandillas más peligrosas de la región —_ alzó la mano, mostrándole los tatuajes y el mugiwara esbozó una mueca de genuino asombro.

 _—¡Cuéntame más! —_ el chico parecía realmente interesado.

 _—Bueno, por ese entonces ya había abandonado la escuela y me dedicaba a vaguear todo el día junto a… bueno, la pandilla. Nos involucrábamos en peleas ante la menor provocación y más de una vez nos metimos a robar joyerías. Entrábamos todos al mismo tiempo con armas en mano y tomábamos lo que podíamos. La gente simplemente se orinaba del miedo —_ Law esbozó una mueca que dejaba en claro que no estaba muy orgulloso al respecto.

_—¿Y qué pasó, por qué decidiste dejarlo?_

Guardó silencio unos instantes sin estar seguro de querer seguir, pero al ver que el joven parecía estar bastante interesado, prosiguió. 

_—Cuando mi padre murió me di cuenta de la mierda que había sido mi vida, así que he pasado varios años intentando enmendar mi camino._

_—¿De qué murió?_

Esta vez Law no pudo seguir hablando. _—Cambiemos el tema ¿quieres? Ya hablamos mucho sobre mí. Ahora, cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

El chico ladeó la cabeza, confundido. _—No lo sé._

_—¿Tienes familia?_

El mugiwara se removió en su sitio, como si no supiera qué responder exactamente. _—Supongo que le puedo llamar así._

Law se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, finalmente el joven parecía estar dispuesto a hablar de sí un poco.

_—¿Y qué es lo que hacías antes de que nos conociéramos?_

_—Vagar, supongo —_ se puso nervioso, al parecer no le agradaba mucho que le hiciera preguntas directas. Law decidió que lo mejor era ir de poco a poco. 

_—Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?_

El chico se acercó a su rostro tanto que Law terminó recostado sobre el colchón. _—Me gusta comer… y me gusta besarte —_ exclamó con una enorme sonrisa y entonces comenzó a reír. Law lo contempló por unos instantes; embelesado por su carisma, y a su vez, intrigado por todos esos secretos que ocultaba detrás de esa enorme sonrisa.


End file.
